La noche más larga del invierno
by Solmar
Summary: TRADUCCIÖN con el expreso consentimiento del autor. Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens en el universo HarryPotteriano, con nuestra pareja favorita ¡TERMINADO!
1. Prólogo y principios

**La noche más larga del invierno (Una canción al Solsticio)**

**Título:** La noche más larga del invierno (Una canción al Solsticio) (1/5)

**Autor:** C. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Solo soy un humilde escritor. Lo poco que ves aquí me pertenece. La mayoría de los maravillosos personajes y el mundo en el que residen provienen de la mente de la Diosa JK Rowling. Además de rendir homenaje a la maestría del estimado Sr. Charles Dickens cuyas historias estarán siempre con nosotros.

**A/N:** A menudo me he preguntado por qué los personajes en el canon celebran las fiestas de una religión cuyas sagradas escrituras incluyen la frase, "A la hechicera no dejarás que viva" De hecho, eso me preocupaba. Y así, con todo respeto, combiné las mentes de dos grandes autores y os presento esta pequeña historia. Fue escrita en Diciembre del 2004, y está dedicada a vosotros, los lectores ¡Felices fiestas!

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no tiene contenido sexual. Hay parejas del mismo sexo. Si esto es un problema para ti, crece de una vez.

**Rating:** PG lenguaje esporádico, parejas del mismo sexo

**Parejas:** D/H – mención de otros

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA DEL INVIERNO  
(Una canción al Solsticio)  
**

****

PROLOGO

De haberse realizado una encuesta entre la población del mundo mágico en la víspera del Solsticio de 2004, cada hombre, mujer y niño hubiera votado a Draco Malfoy como el mago menos popular en las Islas Británicas. En cuanto al joven Sr. Malfoy mismo, le importaba un comino. Estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, había dejado de importarle todo excepto el aumento de su riqueza personal hacía exactamente siete años.

Aquel día, la víspera del Solsticio en su séptimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, magos por toda Gran Bretaña estaban celebrando algo más que el retorno del sol al mundo. Celebraban también la desaparición del Señor Oscuro Voldemort en manos de Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió. La guerra que había diezmado pueblos enteros y desgarrado irreparablemente familias por fin había terminado.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban celebrándolo en sus casas con los miembros restantes de sus familias, o de juerga en las calles de varias aldeas de magos dispersas por todas las islas. Era una celebración tal que nunca se había visto antes.

Un chico estaba sentado a solas en un dormitorio desierto en la Torre Gryffindor. A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos y de los miles de admiradores que querían estrecharle su mano y ofrecerle el mundo, Harry Potter estaba tendido en su cama, solo, y esperaba a aquel que amaba. Al dar las diez empezó a preocuparse, a las once echaba humo, y a medianoche renunció finalmente a la esperanza. Resignándose a sueños de lo que podría haber pasado, escribió una nota y la colocó junto al pequeño montón de paquetes brillantemente envueltos encima de su cama. Con la cabeza gacha, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Pero eso fue entonces, y ahora era… bueno, ahora era ahora.

**VÍSPERA DEL SOLSTICIO  
21 Diciembre 2004  
Mansión Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba, sus elegantes manos cruzadas con pulcritud sobre la superficie lisa, sus fríos ojos grises mirando desapasionadamente al hombre que estaba de pie al otro lado del escritorio.

"¿Y por qué, ruego me diga, no efectuó el pago de su hipoteca este mes?"

El otro mago permanecía de pie con la cabeza inclinada, incapaz de encontrarse con aquellos ojos. Sus ropas estaban gastadas y sus manos tenían el aspecto duro y calloso perteneciente a alguien que el trabajo físico no le era desconocido. Su pelo canoso estaba desgreñado y recogido en una sencilla cola, y sus ojos hablaban de preocupación y temor "Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy, de verdad lo lamento. Con la Navidad y todo, nuestros gastos eran más elevados de lo que habíamos previsto. Nuestro hijo mayor empezó el colegio este año y los libros y materiales nos retrasaron en el pago. Entonces nuestra hija cayó enferma, y por supuesto teníamos que conseguir algo para el más pequeño para Navidad, y…"

"¿Sus hijos preferían regalos de Navidad en vez de un tejado encima de sus cabezas, Sr. Prine?" Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

"No, señor. No. No es lo que quise decir. Es sólo que todo parece estar acumulándose encima nuestro este año y el trabajo ha sido escaso"

"Sr. Prine, no tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para escuchar su triste historia. El pago está atrasado y eso es lo único que me interesa"

"Le prometo que nos pondremos al día después de primeros de año, Sr. Malfoy. Mi mujer ha encontrado un trabajo de ama de llaves y empezará la semana que viene. Por favor, señor. Es la víspera del Solsticio"

"¿Ha oído alguna vez la expresión muggle 'tonterías', Sr. Prine? No, probablemente no. Sólo me importa que ahora es 21 de Diciembre, señor, y que su pago era para el 15. Lo que me importa es que he sido obligado a retrasar mi cena porque vino aquí vía Floo durante el día lo que implica que faltará al trabajo, y últimamente eso sólo serviría para retrasar más su pago" Dios, le encantaba verles sudar. Esperó mientras observaba retorcerse al hombre.

"Muy bien, Sr. Prine" Dijo por fin "Puede hacer un pago doble el 15 de Enero, con un 25 adicional en la parte correspondiente a Diciembre. Pero no se equivoque, si se retrasa, ejecutaré la hipoteca"

Prine dejó salir un suspiro de alivio "Gracias, señor. Gracias. Puede estar seguro de que el pago será puntual"

"¿Algo más, Prine?"

"No señor, nada en absoluto"

"Muy bien, entonces. Puede marcharse" Malfoy dio por terminada la conversación con un gesto de su mano.

Tan pronto como el hombre entró en la chimenea y se fue vía Floo, Malfoy llamó a su secretario. Geoffrey Sparks era un joven brillante. En otros tiempos, habría prosperado en cualquier negocio. Pero éstos no eran otros tiempos. Esto era la Gran Bretaña mágica, siete años después de la guerra con Voldemort y, afortunadamente para Draco Malfoy, había regresado la prosperidad para todos.

"¿Cuántos fueron hoy, Geoffrey?"

"Quince, señor. Cinco hipotecas, siete préstamos familiares y tres préstamos escolares"

"¿Y las excusas?"

"Seis enfermedades, tres despidos, dos gastos navideños y cuatro variados. Aunque la última era bastante única, usando una combinación como ésa"

"Bueno, eso no importa realmente, ¿cierto? Aún así terminaré delante con el 25 adicional ¿Quién habría pensado que esa limpieza-post-guerra habría sido tan rentable?"

Volviéndose hacia el retrato de Lucius Malfoy que colgaba detrás del escritorio, levantó una ceja y sonrió con satisfacción "Oficialmente soy ahora dos veces más rico de lo que fuiste tú alguna vez, viejo bastardo, y sólo tengo veinticuatro años ¿Cómo se siente?"

El retrato parecía furioso pero no dijo nada, gracias a un hechizo silenciador permanente lanzado varios años atrás "¿Qué, se comió el gato tu lengua?"

"¿Sr. Malfoy?"

"¿Sí, Geoffrey?" Dijo, mirando todavía al retrato.

"Si hemos acabado aquí, ¿puedo irme, señor? Mi familia…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé, la víspera del Solsticio. Si acabaste con tu trabajo, puedes irte. Supongo que querrás cogerte el día libre mañana. Con remuneración o alguna tontería semejante"

"Si no es mucho problema, señor"

"Claro que sería un problema, pero es de esperar. Muy bien, vete a casa con tu familia. Pero sé puntual el 23"

"Sí, señor. Gracias, señor ¿Y señor?"

"¿Qué pasa, Geoffrey?"

"Feliz Solsticio, Sr. Malfoy"

"Tonterías, Sr. Sparks, tonterías digo. Ahora, vete a casa"

Cuando por fin estuvo solo, Draco se sentó otra vez detrás de su enorme escritorio y puso en orden sus pensamientos "Bien, viejo, todavía hay correo por revisar y correspondencia que dictar. Eso nunca se acaba, ¿verdad?"

"¡Nobbey!"

Con un suave pop, un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció al lado del escritorio.

"¿Sí, amo Draco?¿Qué necesita el amo, señor?"

"El amo Draco necesita un brandy, un gran brandy, y asegúrate de que esté adecuadamente caliente esta vez. Y, Nobbey, tomaré la cena en mis habitaciones esta noche"

Temblando con el recuerdo de la última reacción de su amo por el brandy a temperatura ambiente, el elfo doméstico desapareció y volvió inmediatamente, colocó la gran copa encima del escritorio y entonces volvió a desaparecer otra vez.

Horas más tarde, y con su segundo brandy, Draco había completado la pila de solicitudes de préstamos, peticiones de regalos, solicitudes de comparecencia y estaba con la carpeta marcada como personal. Sólo contenía dos asuntos. El primero era un pergamino de su padrino, Severus Snape. En adición al usual 'todo va bien aquí' y sus deseos por un feliz Solsticio, además contenía una petición. Una bastante extraña, pensó Draco. Severus le había pedido que considerara sostener a los magos huérfanos. Parecía ser que esas jóvenes víctimas de la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro todavía estaban en necesidad. Bueno, ¿y qué?

Reuniendo pergamino y un vuelapluma, redactó su breve respuesta.

_Querido Severus,_

_Complacido de que estés bien, con tristeza debo declinar tu petición respecto a los huérfanos. A pesar de su desgraciada situación, tienen un tejado sobre sus cabezas, ropa sobre sus espaldas y comida en sus platos. Eso es más de lo que algunos pueden decir. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que me lo pidieras. Conoces mi opinión. Creo que es desafortunado que las casas para pobres y asilos hayan cerrado siglos antes._

_En cuanto a tu felicitación del Solsticio, sólo puedo añadir… tonterías._

_DM_

La parte final de correspondencia era un sobre de un hermoso rojo intenso adornado con tinta dorada. '_Oh, no, otra vez no_'. Pero lo era. Una vez más, era invitado a asistir a la celebración de Navidad en casa del Sr. Harry Potter para sus amigos y familia.

"Dios, Potter" Gruñó "¿Nunca te darás por vencido?"

Abriendo un pequeño cajón, escondido debajo de otros cajones más grandes, Draco puso con cuidado el sobre junto con otros y miró con tristeza la pequeña pila de regalos en miniatura envueltos de verde con cintas plateadas. Suspirando, cerró el cajón y dejó la habitación susurrando "Nox" mientras la puerta se cerraba con suavidad detrás suyo.

Excepto por el hecho de que era la víspera del Solsticio, lo cual, por lo visto, significaba algo para alguien en alguna parte, Draco Malfoy no encontraba ninguna diferencia entre esta tarde en particular y otra cualquiera. Mientras otros cantaban canciones estúpidas, intercambiaban regalos que apenas podían permitirse y bebían cantidades copiosas de ponche, aguamiel y ponche de huevo, él continuaba trabajando. Después de todo, mañana estarían resacosos, cansados y con menos dinero en el banco, y el estaría en mejor forma y aún más rico. No le importaba demasiado que también estuviera solo. Después de todo, siempre había estado solo. Bueno, casi siempre.

Al concluir con los asuntos del día, se retiró a su suite. Se tomó un baño lujurioso, se vistió con un pijama de seda negra y una bata de seda verde larga hasta el suelo, después se sentó a la pequeña mesa delante de la chimenea de su salón para comerse la cena.

Estaba a mitad del entrante cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar un giro extraño. El pato sobre el plato se puso de pie y empezó a moverse. Draco parpadeó con fuerza; tenía que ser una broma. Pero entonces empezó a transformarse en una serpiente, un áspid mortal para ser más exactos. La serpiente empezó a moverse hacia él con más rapidez, y él se apartó de la mesa, volcando la silla mientras tropezaba hacia atrás. Incluso mientras se movía, vio al resto de su comida comenzar a transformarse. Bestias extrañas, de aspecto fiero pululaban sobre la mesa.

Habrán sido las ostras, una de ellas estaba en mal estado. Él estaba envenenado y alucinando.

"¡NOBBEY!" Gritó

Nada.

"¡NOBBEY, VEN AQUÍ!"

Aún nada.

Corrió aterrado hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo. Se negaba a moverse, no importaba cuán fuerte girara el pomo o se lanzara contra la puerta, simplemente no se movería.

Después probó con las ventanas. Ninguna se abría. Incluso cuando lanzó una silla contra una de ellas, simplemente rebotaba en el cristal dejando el panel intacto.

Mientras permanecía de pie al lado de la ventana intentando planear su siguiente movimiento, algo le golpeó en la espalda; era un cajón de su aparador. Entonces una silla voló hacia él. Cuando las llamas de la chimenea rugieron de repente y salieron disparados hacia la habitación, se aterrorizó.

"¿Dónde puñetas está mi varita? Maldición, está en el estudio. Ahora qué…"

Se agachó para evitar otra colisión mientras más muebles empezaron a volar por toda la habitación.

Entonces el tumulto cesó tan rápidamente como había empezado y la habitación estaba envuelta en silencio, el pato a medio comer estaba de vuelta sobre su plato. El mobiliario estaba en su lugar, y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea.

"¿Nobbey?" Dijo en voz baja.

Aún nada.

Permaneció quieto por un momento, decidiendo que sin duda estaba sufriendo de envenenamiento de comida. Entonces, mientras se sacudía para librarse de su estupor, escuchó un ruido que provenía del pasillo fuera de la habitación. Era como si unas cadenas estuvieran siendo arrastradas por el suelo de mármol, y los pensamientos de Draco empezaron a acelerarse.

_'Alguien (o algo) está en la Mansión ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Menudo mago eres, dejándote tu varita fuera de alcance. Bueno, las cosas no pueden empeorar más, ¿verdad?'_ Sabía que era un error en el momento que lo pensó, porque por supuesto que podían empeorar.

La puerta empezó a inclinarse hacia dentro, crujiendo fuerte contra sus bisagras. Entonces retrocedió, sólo para inclinarse otra vez como si estuviera respirando. Justo mientras pensaba que la madera iba a astillarse, una tenue niebla blanca empezó a filtrarse por la madera misma. Una bruma que lentamente empezó a tomar forma, y la forma era uno de los únicos dos hombres a quienes temió alguna vez.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, o el fantasma de Lucius Malfoy, flotó por la habitación. Parecía casi esquelético, sus ropas de entierro andrajosas a su alrededor. Un montón de cadenas le envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo, arrastrándose varias yardas detrás de él. Y al final de las cadenas había bolsas de oro y cuerpos en descomposición de niños.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en el baúl a los pies de su cama y le miró boquiabierto, el terror fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

Por fin, la aparición se detuvo y le miró.

"¿Padre?" Se atragantó.

El alto espectro sonrió ampliamente, revelando unos dientes amarillentos fracturados y una lengua tan negra como carbón "Sí, hijo mío, ése soy yo, hasta cierto punto"

"Pero, estás muerto. Y no se te ve como otros fantasmas que haya visto alguna vez. Los fantasmas… bien, normalmente tienen el mismo aspecto que en el momento de su muerte. Y tú – um, pareces estar en estado de putrefacción. No lo entiendo"

El espectro se estremeció y miró fijamente a su hijo "No soy un fantasma que ha escogido quedarse en este mundo ni un espíritu que ha fallecido para pasar al otro lado. Estoy encadenado a un lugar vacío. Un lugar que resuena con los gritos de aquellos que torturé y las maldiciones de aquellos que maté. Encadenado por la riqueza que pensé era tan importante en mi vida. Incapaz de seguir adelante e incapaz de volver para deshacer mis actos"

"Aún… aún sigues aquí ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Draco. He venido con la esperanza de que no sigas tu camino. Es el momento de que te deshagas de las cadenas que ya has adquirido, y elegir no forjar unas nuevas"

Mirando por encima de su hombro, y entonces de vuelta a la fantasmagórica imagen de su padre, los ojos de Draco se estrecharon "No tengo cadenas, viejo ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Aunque no puedas verlas, algunas de tus cadenas ya son tan pesadas como las mías, Draco. Al fin y al cabo, eres dos veces más rico de lo que fui yo alguna vez si oí correctamente antes"

Si es posible, Draco palideció aún más, comprendiendo que el espectro posiblemente había oído todas las cosas desagradables que había dicho "Pero no he matado a niños" Fue todo lo que pudo conseguir balbucear.

"¿No lo hiciste? Un niño que necesita pociones sanadoras con padres demasiado pobres para poder pagarlas ciertamente puede morir"

Draco no dijo nada, intentando en vano hacer la conexión.

"Y si a sabiendas escoges no evitar esa muerte, ¿no eres responsable por ello?"

"Técnicamente, supongo que uno podría aceptar algo de culpa"

"Tecnicismos no tienen lugar en el reino de los espíritus, Draco. Una cosa es o no es"

"Pero yo…"

"¡SILENCIO!" Rugió el espíritu "No estoy aquí para consentirte, Draco. Ni estoy aquí para reanudar tus temores infantiles hacia mí. Estoy aquí en un intento de salvarte y con ello salvarme a mí mismo"

"Imaginé que se trataría de ti" Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Terminarás ya con tu sarcasmo inútil, Draco! Es una pérdida de tiempo, y ni yo ni nadie más está haciendo el tonto. Sólo tengo esta noche para mostrarte el error de tu camino y ponerte en una senda mejor. Si tengo éxito, es posible que se me permita irme de este reino en el cual estoy atrapado"

"¿Y cómo, te ruego me digas, planeas hacer eso?¿Manteniéndome despierto haciendo sonar tus cadenas toda la noche?"

"No estás prestando atención" Dijo con fiereza el fantasma de Lucius mientras se elevaba por el aire y quedaba suspendido en el aire a varios pies sobre Draco. Con ojos relampagueantes, miró al joven sentado sobre el baúl "Ésta es tu última esperanza. Y posiblemente la mía también. Tres espíritus te visitarán esta noche. Tres espíritus, todos ellos conocidos tuyos. Llegarán cada hora, dentro de una hora. El primero llegará a la una en punto. Te mostrarán cosas, cosas largamente olvidadas y cosas por venir. Ve con ellos, hijo mío. Escucha cuidadosamente, observa, y aprende como si todo dependiera de ello, por lo que pueda pasar. No fui un buen padre para ti en vida, pero no deseo para ti que experimentes lo que he sufrido yo cada día desde mi muerte" Mientras el fantasma empezaba a desvanecerse, sus palabras también se desvanecían hasta que sólo podía oírse un susurro "Sálvate, hijo mío. Todavía no es demasiado tarde"

"¿Padre?" Pero no había nadie allí.

Por supuesto que no.

Habían sido las ostras en mal estado al fin y al cabo. '_Chorradas y tonterías. Salvar mi alma, sí claro_'. Pensó, deslizándose en la gran cama de cuatro postes. Mientras cerraba sus ojos oyó el reloj de su padre en el vestíbulo de entrada de abajo empezar a repicar. Las doce en punto. El Solsticio había llegado por fin. A alguien en alguna parte probablemente le importaría.

**Notas de la traducción:**

"A la hechicera no dejarás que viva", Éxodo 22-18, Sagrada Biblia.

Falta poco para la Navidad, ya se empieza a respirar el ambiente navideño, las luces en las calles, las decoraciones navideñas en tiendas y casas… y por encima de todo eso, una de mis historias favoritas, "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, sobre todo si lo protagoniza mi pareja favorita. Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí el haberlo leído y traducido para vosotros.

Son cinco capítulos en total y se postearán cada domingo, de forma que el último lo podrán leer en Navidad. Para los más impacientes, lo podrán encontrar aquí: http // www . thehexfiles . net / viewstory . php?sid 202

Ahora me gustaría proponeros un pequeño juego de adivinanzas, como podrán ver, los próximos tres capítulos aparecerá un espíritu del Solsticio, y serán personajes conocidos para nosotros, sobre todo los del presente y futuro, je je. Ahí va la pregunta para el próximo capítulo, ¿quién es el espíritu del Solsticio Pasado?

Espero que os guste, de verdad.


	2. Solsticio Pasado

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA DEL INVIERNO  
(Una canción al Solsticio)  
**

**  
SOLSTICIO PASADO**

"¡Despierta Draco!"

Draco dio un salto y se sentó en la cama mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. En la distancia oyó al reloj dar la una de la madrugada. Oyó mucho más cerca una risa ronca.

Sus ojos buscaron el origen de los sonidos de júbilo y vio a un hombre de pie al lado de la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la repisa de ónice.

"¿Zabini?"

"Diez puntos para Slytherin, Malfoy"

"Tú estás muerto"

"Efectivamente" 

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi sueño?"

"Soy el primer espíritu del que habló tu padre. Soy el Espíritu del Solsticio Pasado. Por cierto, no es un sueño"

"Seguro que no. Y, de todas maneras, ¿de qué Solsticio Pasado estamos hablando?"

"De hecho, el de todos. Tengo los recuerdos de todos los Solsticios celebrados"

"De acuerdo, pues. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas a la mierda y me dejas dormir? Necesito eso mucho más que un viaje por los viejos recuerdos de alguien. Inténtalo de nuevo el siguiente _Samhain_, puede que para entonces esté mejor dispuesto"

"Lo siento Malfoy, eso no va a suceder. Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que ver. De hecho, debemos irnos inmediatamente"

"Dije que te fueras a la mierda. No me voy a ninguna parte"

Con un gesto de su mano, el fantasma Zabini retiró la colcha de la cama y levitó a Draco hacia él "Sí que vas a venir. Ahora, aunque nadie será capaz de verte, podrías querer ponerte tu ropa. No quiero tener que verte paseándote alrededor con tu pijama durante la siguiente hora"

"Te haré saber que se me ve bastante atractivo con seda negra"

El espíritu puso los ojos en blanco y con otro gesto de la mano hizo descender al rubio hasta el suelo.

Al ser depositado sin ceremonias junto al armario, Draco hizo de mala gana lo que se le pidió. Abrochándose el cinturón, miró otra vez al fantasma de su antiguo amigo "De acuerdo, continuemos para que así pueda volver a mi sueño habitual ¿Qué hago ahora?"

Zabini sonrió y levantó sus manos – una niebla espesa empezó a ascender mientras la habitación daba vueltas.

**Solsticio, 1986 – Mansión Malfoy**

Cuando la niebla se desvaneció, se encontraban de pie en el gran salón de la planta baja de la Mansión.

"Estupendo, has hecho que apareciéramos en otra habitación"

"No hemos aparecido, Draco. Mira a tu alrededor"

Sólo fue entonces cuando notó el enorme árbol en la esquina, resplandeciente con luces. Sus ramas más bajas incapaces de cubrir la enorme pila de regalos debajo del árbol.

¿De dónde venía toda aquella decoración? "¿Dónde estamos?"

"La mejor pregunta sería '_cuándo estamos_'. Sólo observa"

De repente, un Draco mucho más joven entró en la habitación, sus ojos brillando de alegría y excitación apenas bajo control. Detrás de él caminaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy (aunque más lentamente y con tranquilidad)

Con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, el Draco de seis años se precipitó tan rápido como se atrevía hacia la pila de regalos y empezó a desatar las cintas con cuidado (como le habían enseñado) Retiró cuidadosamente el papel de colores, lo dobló y lo colocó en una pila ordenada.

Sonriendo con suavidad, el Draco de veinticuatro años dijo "Lo había olvidado. Las cosas eran tan diferentes entonces"

"¿Lo eran?" Contestó Zabini.

Un ligero pop fue oído en la sobrecogedora y silenciosa habitación y una pequeña criatura con ojos saltones y largas orejas apareció cerca del niño. En sus manos había una taza de chocolate caliente "Feliz Solsticio, joven amo Malfoy" Dijo ofreciéndole la taza.

"Feliz Solsticio, Dottie" Respondió alegremente el niño. Entonces, mirando sus regalos, eligió uno (nada de ropa por supuesto, lo sabía bien) y se lo dio a la sorprendida elfina doméstica.

Observando desde su esquina, el Draco adulto se quedó inmóvil y susurró "¡NO! No, no lo hagas"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el espíritu de Zabini.

"No le dejes, er a mí, darle el regalo. Tienes que detenerle"

"Uno no puede impedir aquello que ya ocurrió, Draco. Sólo podemos observar"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Si se lo doy, él…"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras observaban, Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su silla y cruzó la habitación hacia su hijo. Sus ojos se habían estrechado y sus labios formaban una línea apretada "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Dijo con voz grave.

El niño bajó la cabeza y farfulló "Tengo tantos regalos, señor. Quería darle uno a mi amiga"

La cara de Lucius se oscureció "Un Malfoy no se hace amigo de seres inferiores. Un Malfoy no se relaciona con elfos domésticos, sangre sucias u otras criaturas por debajo de su posición social ¿No te lo había dicho ya?"

"Lo s-siento, p-p-padre"

Narcisa estaba sentada, mirando al suelo, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo y dijo en voz baja "Es Solsticio, Lucius"

Sin volverse, el hombre siseó "El Solsticio no justifica el mal comportamiento, Narcissa. No te entrometas"

"Y ahora, Draco" Continuó "Verás la consecuencia de tus acciones. Esta criatura no debe contarles a los demás de tu estúpido desliz, a fin de que no esperen lo mismo"

Con eso, apuntó con su varita a la temblorosa elfina.

"Padre, no, por favor no" Contestó el niño, intentando desesperadamente que su voz no temblara o cayeran sus lágrimas (un Malfoy no llora)

Con dos palabras y un destello de luz verde, la pequeña elfina yacía muerta en el suelo.

El silencio que le siguió fue finalmente roto por una voz tenue.

"Padre, ¿puedo irme ahora a mi habitación?"

"No puedes. Abrirás el resto de tus regalos. Luego irás a tu habitación y copiarás el Código Familiar Malfoy hasta que lleguen nuestros invitados. Para entonces, te unirás a nosotros y te comportarás como se espera que se comporte un anfitrión cortés ¿Comprendido?"

"Sí, padre"

En una esquina de la habitación, una versión más mayor del pequeño rubio luchó contra un nudo en su garganta.

"Fue entonces cuando decidí no ser nunca más agradable con un elfo doméstico. Es lo único seguro que se podía hacer"

"¿Seguro para ti, o seguro para los elfos domésticos?"

"De verdad, no lo sé" Susurró.

Y la niebla ascendió y la habitación empezó a disolverse.

**Navidades, 1989 – Número 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en un pasillo estrecho al pie de la escalera, en lo que parecía ser una modesta casa muggle. O al menos lo que imaginaba que podría ser una modesta casa muggle al no haber estado nunca en una.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?¿Qué es este cuchitril?"

"Paciencia, Draco"

Una mujer con cara de caballo bajó por la escalera, sus pesados pasos resonaban en la silenciosa casa. Al pie de la escalera giró bruscamente y golpeó la puerta de lo que Draco sólo podía suponer que era una alacena "Despierta. Es hora de preparar el desayuno. Y sé rápido, Dudley querrá abrir sus regalos" Luego se giró otra vez y pasó por una puerta hacia la cocina.

Casi inmediatamente, Draco oyó un sonido rasposo de debajo de la escalera y la alacena se abrió, dejando ver un niño pequeño terriblemente delgado y con pelo oscuro alborotado en todas direcciones desde la coronilla. Llevaba una camiseta descolorida que le estaba demasiado grande y pantalones atados a la cintura con una cuerda para evitar que nadara en ellos. Detrás de los cristales rayados de sus gafas de montura redonda y negra sujetas con cinta adhesiva, sus ojos verdes parpadearon dos veces y empezaron a enfocar el mundo. Bostezando, se giró para seguir a donde había ido la mujer.

"Pero qué… éste es Harry Potter"

"Sí. Esto fue antes de que le conocieras, claro"

"Pero, ¿qué está haciendo Harry Potter en una alacena debajo de la escalera?"

"Es donde vivía"

"Eso no es posible. Potter lo tenía todo"

"Potter no tenía nada, Draco. Ni siquiera sabía que era un mago hasta que tenía once años. No sabía nada de su herencia o su destino. Él era, si quieres, un elfo doméstico humano para sus parientes muggles"

Su conversación fue interrumpida mientras un niño más o menos del tamaño de un joven hipogrifo bajó con gran estruendo por la escalera, seguido de cerca por un hombre que parecía más bien una morsa.

"PERO YO QUIERO ABRIR AHORA MIS REGALOS" Gimió el niño.

"Ahora, Dudders, primero desayunaremos. Ya conseguiste abrir algunos de tus regalos anoche y vamos a necesitar nuestras fuerzas para sobrevivir al resto"

El enorme niño hizo pucheros pero cedió y siguió a su padre a la cocina.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Draco no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Bien, probablemente deberíamos pasar por esta puerta"

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no tengo sustancia. No puedo abrir una puerta"

Suspirando, Zabini sólo puso los ojos en blanco "Draco, no tenemos que abrir puertas para pasar por ellas"

"Oh"

En la cocina, la pareja y su hijo estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras un pequeño Harry se movía con dificultad con tres sartenes que apenas podía levantar, encima de una cocina en la que era apenas lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzarla. Hizo una pausa, sólo la suficiente como para servir café al hombre y a la mujer y servir un vaso de leche de una caja blanca que estaba apoyada contra una pared. Llenó con cuidado tres platos y los colocó delante del trío. Luego, cogiendo un trozo de tostada, se dirigió al fregadero y limpió las ollas y cazuelas mientras mordisqueaba en silencio.

"¿Por qué no come?"

"Está comiendo"

"Quiero decir con los demás. Como los demás"

"Pero no es uno de ellos. Nunca fue uno de ellos. Y no dejarán que lo olvide"

Miraron mientras el niño gordo se zampaba su comida y luego se levantaba bruscamente y anunció muy fuerte "REGALOS, ¡AHORA!"

"De acuerdo, Duddikins" Arrulló su madre "Podéis iros a la sala de estar, yo estaré con vosotros dentro de poco" Luego, volviéndose hacia Harry, ordenó "¡Tú! Limpia aquí dentro y no salgas hasta que hayas acabado" Con eso, ella les siguió a través de la puerta dejando solo a un pequeño Harry Potter.

Lentamente y con un suspiro casi imperceptible, el niño empezó a moverse. Recogió los platos sucios y los llevó al fregadero. Después de lavarlos y colocarlos, revisó para estar seguro de que había limpiado la mesa y la encimera, limpió la cocina y comprobó que no hubiera migas en el suelo. Envolvió las sobras de bacon y pedazos de salchicha que había recogido de los platos en una servilleta y los escondió con cuidado en su bolsillo para más adelante "Espero que nadie lo descubra" Murmuró para sí mismo. Sólo entonces se atrevió a irse a la sala de estar. Naturalmente, no podía ver a los dos hombres que le seguían por detrás.

La sala de estar era un desastre. Había trozos de cinta por todas partes y tiras de papel cubrían todo el suelo. Cajas con juguetes sepultaban el sofá, y en una esquina el ancho culo como un cerdo de un niño sobresalía de debajo de un horrible árbol que parecía estar hecha de papel de aluminio plateado. El árbol (si alguien podía llamarlo así a eso) estaba salpicado de adornos de plástico sin gusto y enrollado con cables que llevaban grandes bombillas de colores chillones. Draco nunca había visto algo parecido como para compararlo con él.

Harry permaneció cerca de la entrada al salón mientras su primo intentaba alcanzar el regalo que quedaba de debajo del árbol "NO PUEDO LLEGAR A ÉL" Gimió el niño.

"Tú, chico" Dijo el hombre mirando a Harry "Saca el regalo de allí. Y ten cuidado con él. No querrás rasgar el papel o algo así"

"Sí, tío Vernon" Contestó moviéndose para hacer lo que se le había pedido. Una vez el paquete culpable había sido retirado, se volvió otra vez hacia el hombre y preguntó en voz baja "¿Me ha traído algo Papá Noel?¿Alguna cosa?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, claro que sí, Potter. Creo que trajo algo"

"¿De verdad?" El pequeño jadeó, sus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez. Harry parecía excitado, pero los brillantes ojillos y la apretada sonrisa en la cara del hombre que parecía haberle metido por la fuerza en una alacena le decían a Draco que no iba a ser lo que esperaba el niño.

"Déjame pensar. Ah sí, está por ahí, detrás de esa silla"

El niño se fue con rapidez hacia la silla y retiró un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico y ataco con un cordel. Con cuidado empezó a abrirlo intentando que el proceso durara el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando el papel fue retirado, Draco vio caérsele los delgados hombros mientras Harry miraba fijamente un fardo de ropa bastante usada y demasiado grande.

"Gracias tío Vernon, Tía Petunia" Dijo.

Draco sintió que crecía en él la furia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta aun de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, su atención fue atraída por la vociferante voz de Dudley Dursley.

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?" Rugió el niño "¿UNA MUÑECA?"

"Dudders" Dijo su padre permaneciendo tan tranquilo como era posible "Eso es un Robosapien. Es el último grito"

"ES UNA MALDITA MUÑECA Y NO LO QUIERO" Gritó el niño tirando la caja al suelo.

Harry dio un paso adelante indeciso mientras intentaba reunir su valor. Preguntó con timidez "Dudley, si no lo quieres, ¿puedo tenerlo yo entonces?"

"NO, POTTER" Gritó girándose hacia el más pequeño "SI NO LO QUIERO, NADIE LO TENDRÁ" Y entonces lo tiró y pisoteó el brillante juguete, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

"Ahora, Duddikins" Empezó la mujer con cuidado "Encontraremos algo más para ti mañana cuando abran las tiendas"

Mientras los dos Dursleys adultos intentaban calmar a su mimado vástago, Harry se deslizó desapercibido por el pasillo y volvió a la alacena debajo de la escalera. Desapercibido excepto para los tristes ojos grises de un hombre rubio a quien no podía ver.

"No sé como estás haciendo esto en _mis_ sueños, Zabini, pero eso fue horrible"

"Cierto, Malfoy" Contestó el espíritu mientras la niebla les sorprendió otra vez y la escena empezó a cambiar una vez más.

**Víspera del Solsticio, 1997 – Torre Gryffindor – Hogwarts**

Esta vez, Draco supo inmediatamente dónde estaba. La habitación redonda de la torre, con sus cinco camas con cuatro postes con cortinas en rojo y dorado era demasiado familiar, aunque no la hubiera visto en siete años. Los fuegos artificiales podían verse por la ventana, y sonidos de celebración subían de abajo. La habitación estaba desierta excepto por una de las camas. Una figura solitaria yacía encima de la colcha, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello mientras observaba el dosel. Encima de un baúl a los pies de la cama había una pequeña pila de paquetes envueltos en papel verde y atados con cinta plateada.

"Oh, Dios, no…"

"Entonces, ¿sabes dónde y cuándo estamos?"

"Sí. Por favor, no me hagas ver esto".

"Eso no depende de mí, Draco. Esas imágenes han sido elegidas para ti".

"Está solo".

"Sí".

"Es culpa mía".

"¿Por qué fue eso, Draco?"

"Todos los demás estaban festejando"

"Entonces, ¿estabas fuera festejando?"

"No, yo no. Estaba reunido con mis abogados para revisar los progresos de las operaciones de mis nuevos negocios"

"Eso todavía no explica por qué Harry Potter está tendido a solas en una habitación vacía el día más importante de su vida. Era el día en que derrotó a Voldemort, ¿cierto?"

"Sí"

"Draco, yo ya llevaba muerto bastantes meses para entonces. Tendrás que retroceder un poco"

"¿No se supone que eres el Espíritu del Solsticio Pasado?¿No tienes ya todos estos recuerdos en alguna parte?"

"Sólo lo que ocurrió en el Solsticio, Draco. El resto del año no es mío. Cuéntame"

Con un fuerte suspiro, Draco cerró sus ojos y empezó.

"Casi al final de nuestro sexto año, Harry y yo nos unimos cuando comprendí que no podía seguir por más tiempo los pasos de mi padre. De hecho reunirse con Voldemort fue el detonante. Eso y saber que iba a ser marcado el día que cumpliría diecisiete años. Así que me encontré en el otro bando y, naturalmente, justo en medio del otro bando estaba Harry Potter"

"Harry era tan diferente de lo que siempre había imaginado. Era bastante tímido y tan amable. Claro que ya sabía de su valentía y lealtad, pero había mucho más de lo que había visto alguna vez"

"Poco a poco llegamos a comprender que estábamos atraídos el uno al otro. Por supuesto, probablemente el hecho de que nos gustaran los tíos y no había muchos alrededor tuvo algo que ver, pero había mucho más que eso. Me tomó un poco de tiempo ganarme su confianza, como puedes imaginar, pero una vez la conseguí, comprendimos que siempre nos habíamos atraído el uno al otro. Sospecho que sucedió desde el primer día que nos conocimos en la tienda de Madame Malkin, Ropas para todas las ocasiones. La mayor parte de lo que habíamos hecho el uno al otro habían sido estratagemas para llamar la atención del otro. Como niños diciendo '_Mírame_' "

"Hablábamos mucho. No demasiado sobre el pasado. Ninguno de nosotros quería. Tampoco demasiado sobre el presente. El presente era un poco atemorizante entonces. Generalmente soñábamos sobre el futuro. Nuestro futuro, una vez la guerra hubiera acabado"

"No sé cómo ocurrió, y sospecho que él tampoco pero de repente estábamos muy enamorados. Oh, la parte en que éramos dos chicos adolescentes hormonales fue…" Se estremeció "Bueno, digamos que lo fue y dejémoslo así, pero estaba el cogerse de las manos, hablar en el lago y echados en los brazos del otro cuando podíamos salir a escondidas durante la noche"

Al otro lado de la habitación, Harry se bajó de la cama y se fue a la puerta. Abriéndola, miró dentro de la habitación, luego la cerró otra vez y volvió a la cama. Con los hombros caídos, se sentó en el borde del colchón mirando al suelo.

Draco apartó la mirada, su voz era apenas un susurro "No puedo cambiar esto, ¿verdad?"

"No. El pasado debe permanecer tal como sucedió"

Se quedó callado un momento antes de continuar "De todas maneras, aquel verano fue difícil porque Harry tenía que volver con aquellos horribles parientes en primer lugar. Luego se iba a la Madriguera y los Weasley todavía no me tenían mucho cariño así que no le visitaba allí. Una o dos veces a la semana nos encontrábamos en el Callejón Diagon y pasábamos el día juntos. A veces pasábamos la noche en el Caldero Chorreante con el aspecto cambiado y bajo nombres falsos. Los dos habíamos cumplido diecisiete años y éramos adultos legales en el mundo mágico, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer alguien de todas maneras, pero sentíamos que el mundo no estaba preparado. O quizá no lo estábamos nosotros"

"Entonces mi padre murió durante una tentativa de los mortífagos para liberarle a él y a otros prisioneros de Azkaban. La fortuna Malfoy pasó inmediatamente a mis manos como su único heredero. Como tenía diecisiete años, no había necesidad de un fideicomiso. Se constituyó un fondo para mi madre para proporcionarle unos generosos ingresos mensuales y se fue al sur de Francia. Nunca tuvo mucho trato con Voldemort y decidió que un cambio de lugar estaba en orden"

"Me volví maniático, intentando recrearme como yo mismo. Tenía miedo de convertirme en una versión más joven de Lucius Malfoy. De alguna manera, reconocí que cuando terminó la guerra, lo cual sentía que sería pronto ahora que comprendía lo poderoso que era Harry Potter, todas aquellas familias cuyas casas y vidas habían sido destruidas necesitarían a alguien que pudiera prestarles dinero para empezar de nuevo. Era una epifanía. Tenía un propósito, algo que podía hacer. Así que empecé a reunirme con asesores, banqueros y abogados. Gringotts no suponía un problema, porque la mayoría de la gente a quienes prestaría dinero no cumplía los requisitos para pedirles dinero a ellos. Supongo que fue cuando empezó a cambiar otra vez. Los abogados me recordaron que puesto que estaba prestándoles dinero a clientes de alto riesgo, podría cambiar por un porcentaje más alto. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho mejor que sería nuestro futuro si teníamos más dinero"

"Algunas veces no podía estar con Harry porque estaba en reuniones. Sabía que él estaba triste por ello porque una vez a la semana ya no era suficiente pero no había otro remedio, y siempre me lo perdonaba"

"Luego el colegio empezó otra vez y nos veíamos más a menudo. Por lo menos nos veíamos en clase. Harry procuraba que los asuntos de la Orden no interfirieran con el tiempo que planeábamos pasar juntos, y pensé que era imprudente porque, al fin y al cabo, la guerra era lo más importante en nuestro mundo. Yo, por otra parte, tenía claro que mis planes para nuestro futuro pesaban más que algunas noches de placer o una tarde hablando en un lugar privado. Sabía que Harry se estaba cansando de estar esperándome cuando no aparecía. Pero, maldición, eso era importante ¿Por qué no podía verlo?"

Zabini solo le observó.

"Harry y yo planeábamos estar juntos la víspera del Solsticio. Era un día importante para nosotros dos, como nunca habíamos pasado las vacaciones juntos y nos considerábamos como nuestra nueva familia. Sabíamos que un gran ataque había sido planeado por Voldemort; Snape y otros espías habían conseguido esa información. Incluso sabíamos dónde sería y la Orden tenía sus planes. Citando a Snape '_Tiene la intención de interrumpir las vacaciones y causar estragos entre aquellos demasiado inmersos en la alegría como para verlo venir_'. Pero ya que el objetivo era una ciudad muggle, pensábamos que sería en Nochebuena, no la víspera del Solsticio. Pensábamos que teníamos tres días más"

"Estaba reunido con abogados y se habían presentado ante mí con nuevos planes que supondrían más beneficios aún. No tuvimos noticias sobre la batalla hasta después de que hubiera terminado. Nos enteramos de que Harry había acabado con la vida de Voldemort. También oímos que había sido mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron todos y que Harry salió ileso. Planes para grandes celebraciones se pusieron en marcha. Quería creer que Harry se vería envuelto en medio de ello. Era, en parte, una celebración en su honor al fin y al cabo. Pero de alguna manera debería de haberlo sabido… quizá lo sabía, que escaparía de las multitudes y de sus amigos y me esperaría en su dormitorio como habíamos planeado, como prometimos. Debíamos encontrarnos a las nueve. No dejé a los abogados hasta después de medianoche"

"Así que, ¿lo que estamos viendo es a Harry esperándote?"

"Sí"

Mientras observaban, oyeron al reloj de la sala común dar las doce. Harry Potter se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio. Tomando una pluma, escribió una nota y la colocó con los paquetes encima de su cama. Mirando a su alrededor una última vez, abandonó la habitación y dejó que la puerta se cerrara con suavidad detrás suyo.

"Y así es como encontré más tarde la habitación aquella noche. Estaba tan seguro de que lo entendería. Lo estaba haciendo por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro"

"Lo estuviste entonces"

Observaron la habitación vacía.

"¿Sabes? Todavía los tengo"

"¿Tener qué, Draco?"

"Los regalos"

"¿Los tienes?"

"Bueno, eran míos al fin y al cabo"

"Sí, claro"

Silencio.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué eran?"

"¿Qué eran qué?"

"Los regalos ¿Qué te ha regalado?"

"Oh. Nunca los abrí"

"Ya veo"

"¿Podemos irnos ya? No creo que pueda soportar esto por más tiempo"

La ya familiar sensación de vértigo vino con la niebla, y repentinamente se encontró en su habitación, en su cama. Eran casi las dos.

'_Debe de haber sido un sueño_', pensó mientras se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Samhein, 30 de Abril y 31 de Octubre (aunque otras tradiciones prefieren celebrarlo el 1 de Noviembre) Es el año nuevo del Wicca. Un tiempo para la meditación y el recuerdo de los que ya no están, coincidente con el fin de las cosechas. Una fecha considerada tradicionalmente como excelente para realizar augurios y adivinaciones y en la que se dejan ofrendas en los umbrales y alféizares para las almas de los muertos. En este Sabbat se festeja la muerte del Dios, y la promesa de su renacimiento en Yule.

N/T: No sé vosotros, pero la parte de la visita del espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas (o Solsticio en este caso) me deja con ganas de llora, sobre todo las navidades de Harryr, lo sé, soy una tonta sentimental.

Para aquellos que adivinaron o se acercaron a la respuesta sobre quién era el espíritu del Solsticio Pasado, mi más sincera felicitación, sois demasiado inteligentes, mejor dejo la historia, ¡es broma! Seguro que acertarán con el del Solsticio Presente, es un personaje entrañable para nosotros.

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por vuestros ánimos, ¡felices preparativos navideños!


	3. Solsticio Presente

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA DEL INVIERNO  
(Una canción al Solsticio)  
**

**  
SOLSTICIO PRESENTE**

- ¿Sr. Malfoy…?

- Vamos, vamos Sr. malfoy, es hora de salir una vez más.

Un ojo gris se abrió - Oh, mierda. No. No puede ser.

- Oh, pero así es, Sr. Malfoy. Cierto que lo es.

A través de su ojo parcialmente abierto, Draco vio los ojos azules brillando por encima de las gafas de media luna. 'Creo que prefiero tratar con Papá Noel'

- Feliz Solsticio, Sr. Malfoy.

- Tonterías, Profesor Dumbledore.

Si el viejo estaba extrañado, no lo mostró - Ahora mi muchacho, me temo que debes salir de la cama. Como el Espíritu del Solsticio Presente, solo tengo este día para propagar alegría y paz por todo el mundo. No debemos perder el tiempo ¿Una rana de chocolate? - Le ofreció, tendiéndole el dulce a Draco, quien acababa de poner sus pies en el suelo.

- Um, sí, gracias, podría usar la energía - Al abrir la cajita, se metió enseguida la rana en su boca. Incluso de niño le gustaba la sensación de las piernas empujando contra su lengua cuando saltaba. Mirando el envoltorio en su mano, sus ojos se agrandaron - ¿Potter tiene un cromo en las Ranas de Chocolate? - Preguntó alrededor del gran pedazo de chocolate en su boca.

- Oh sí. Durante varios años ¿No lo sabías?

- Realmente no estoy al día. De acuerdo, profesor. Iré a por mi ropa.

- Oh, no necesitas molestarte. Se te ve bastante atractivo en seda negra.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder había vuelto la niebla y…

**Solsticio, 2004 – Número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres**

La reunion del Solsticio en casa de Harry Potter e hijos acababa de empezar cuando llegaron dos invitados ocultos. Los regalos circulaban desde debajo del árbol esperando que los niños los abrieran. Bandejas con tentempiés y bebidas estaban dispuestas en toda superficie plana disponible y los niños estaban en todas partes.

Todos los Weasley vivos, incluyendo algunos pequeños, estaban allí. Bill y Fleur con su hija de siete años, Molly, y los gemelos de cuatro años, Marc y Jean Paul. Charlie y su última novia junto con su hijo de tres años, Matthew, además de Fred y George, con la mujer de Fred y dos parejas de gemelos, una de cinco años y otra de dos y la hija adoptiva de George, Jamie Jordan, hermana de su mejor amigo Lee, quien junto con sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra.

Ron y Hermione estaban con su hijo de cuatro años, Harry, y otra de dos, Minerva, y Ginny estaba allí con su novia, Martha. Cuando Ginebra Weasley anunció que crecer con seis hermanos le había quitado el gusto por los hombres de por vida, nadie había dicho nada.

El marido de Molly Weasley e hijos habían sobrevivido milagrosamente a la guerra, pero la gran matriarca de la familia adoptiva de Harry no. El día de la batalla final, había caído, moribunda, como había vivido, protegiendo a sus hijos. Menos de una semana más tarde, incapaz de afrontar el dolor que había causado a su madre, y sin posibilidad de reconciliación, Percy Weasley se quitó la vida. Arthur simplemente se consumió en menos de un año. El resto de la familia se había recuperado lentamente, y cada año en el Solsticio se reunían en la casa de su hermano adoptivo en parte para celebrar el recuerdo de aquellos a quienes habían perdido.

Como si diez pequeños Weasley no fueran bastante, los cuatro chicos de Harry también estaban allí. Poco después de la guerra, el héroe del mundo mágico había dado un paso más que nadie había esperado y adoptó a los hermanos más jóvenes de cuatro compañeros que habían caido junto con sus familias en manos de mortífagos. Michael Thomas, el hermano de Dean tenía diez años e iría a Hogwarts el año que viene; el hermano de Cedric Diggory, Hawthorne, y el hermano de Michael Corner, David, tenían los dos nueve años; y el hermano de Blaise Zabini, Evan, tenía siete. Sólo Harry Potter sería tan resuelto a la igualdad que adoptaría al hermano de un compañero de cada casa.

Mirando a su alrededor, Draco se preguntó por qué alguien querría tener tantos niños en una habitación, o tantos pelirrojos en ese caso. Dijo para Dumbledore - ¿Sabes? Harry y yo habíamos hablado de tener niños.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Siempre lo deseó. No me sorprende que los haya adoptado. Inmediatamente después de que ocurriera un pomposo aristocráta me preguntó si creía que lo había hecho sólo para probar que 'hacía lo que decía'

- ¿A lo que contestaste?

- Le pregunté si realmente pensaba que Harry Potter tenía que probarle algo a alguien.

- No está mal, Sr. Malfoy, no del todo. Pero digo, ahí está Harry ahora, hablando con Ronald Weasley donde el piano. No pondría objeciones si les escucharas.

Draco se acercó a los dos viejos amigos.

- Ayer llevé los juguetes al orfanato, Ron. Desearía poder hacer más por ellos. Es realmente triste. Todavía hay cincuenta niños allí, y no hay más hogares para ellos. A veces, cuando les miro parece como si estuvieran desvaneciéndose. Algunos han vivido allí toda su vida y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué será de ellos.

- Sabes quiénes son, Harry. Sabes que nadie los quiere en sus casas.

- Ron, son niños. Niños. Su único 'error' fue haber nacido en las familias equivocadas. Sólo quiero hacer algo por ellos.

- Harry, no puedes hacer más. Mírate. Tú mismo has adoptado cuatro niños. Has tenido que contratar ayuda a tiempo completo sólo para mantenerles en este lugar. Financiaste prácticamente el orfanato entero de tu propio bolsillo. No puedes hacer más, amigo, o irás a la bancarrota, ¿y entonces qué haran tus chicos?

- Ya lo sé Ron, pero todavía estaría bien si se pudiera hacer más.

- Te diré quién podría hacer más. Ese cretino, Malfoy.

- Ron, por favor no.

- Harry, mírale. Es el hombre más rico del mundo mágico, pero está completamente solo en ese mausoleo que él llama casa. A nadie le gusta él. La mayoría le teme. Sinceramente, si se muriera mañana, a nadie le importaría. Bueno, excepto aquellas personas cuyas vidas ha estado chupando hasta dejarlos secos todos esos años.

- Ron…

- Escúchame hasta el final, Harry. Sólo escúchame hasta el final y entonces me detendré. Mira a tu alrededor, Harry. Mira las paredes.

La escena se congeló por un momento.

- ¿Yo hice eso? - Preguntó Draco

- ¿Crees que lo hiciste tú?

- No, creo que lo hiciste tú.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

- Bonitas palabras, pero ya se han usado esta noche. Así que, ¿por qué detuviste todo?

- Mira a tu alrededor ¿Ves lo que hay en las paredes?

Draco vio que estaban completamente cubiertas por tarjetas y cartas de de todas partes deseándole lo mejor a Harry. Gente que le daba las gracias en este aniversario del fin de la guerra. Gente que le mandaba bendiciones a él y a su familia. Gente que simplemente necesitaba hacer algo por el hombre que les salvó, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Incluso ahora. Incluso siete años más tarde.

- ¿Sabes? - Dijo Draco a su espectral antiguo director - Durante el primer aniversario intentaron hacer de la víspera del Solsticio 'el día de Harry Potter' Todos lo deseaban.

- ¿Realmente lo deseaban?

- Bueno, todos excepto Harry. De hecho el Ministro de Magia fue muy insistente hasta que Harry le dijo que dejaría el mundo mágico si eso ocurría. Eso aguó la fiesta más o menos. Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tendría?

- Ya veo lo que quiere decir.

- Aunque eso no me sorprendió. Harry nunca quiso la fama. Nunca le gustó demasiado ser El Niño Que Vivió. Nunca deseó la atención.

- ¿Qué crees que quería?

Draco suspiró - Sólo quería ser Harry.

La gente a su alrededor empezó a moverse otra vez.

- Esas personas - Continuó Ron - Harían cualquier cosa por ti. Muchos de ellos tienen contigo una Deuda de Mago porque habrían muerto de haber tomado el control Voldemort. Podrías tener casi todo o quienquiera que desees, y sigues languideciendo por un bastardo quien nunca se preocupó por nada excepto él mismo y el saldo de sus cuentas bancarias.

- ¡Eh! Eso no es verdad. Me preocupaba - Dijo Draco, en gran parte para sí mismo.

- Ya basta, Ron.

- Te dejó, Harry.

- Yo le dejé.

- Eligió el dinero por encima de ti.

Viendo el dolor en los ojos de Harry, Draco se volvió hacia Ron - Lo hice por él, Weasel - Gritó - Lo hice por nosotros. Por Harry y por mí. Para que pudiéramos tener un futuro.

Pero no podían verle. No podían oírle.

- No, Ron - Continuó Harry, luchando por permanecer tranquilo - Conocí a un Draco que tú nunca viste. Era ingenioso e inteligente. Y podía ser tan tierno. Aún creo que tenía miedo y era un poco tímido, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- ¿Miedo? Malfoy nunca ha tenido miedo a nada.

- Sí que lo era, Ron. Tenía miedo de sí mismo. O más bien, miedo de que no ser él mismo. Había visto que varias de las ideas con las que su padre le había inculcado eran equivocadas, y él sabía que no quería convertirse, no podía convertirse, en su padre. Pero no conocía nada más. Creo que cuando heredó todo ese dinero no quería nada más que asegurarse que siempre estaría seguro y a salvo.

- Bueno, ahora que has aguado mi espíritu navideño, quizás deberíamos pasarnos a la parte de los regalos.

- Lo siento, amigo - Murmuró Ron, pero Harry ya se había apartado y estaba reunendo a todos en el salón.

- Bien, profesor, ¿y ahora qué? ¿O tengo que quedarme aquí y verles darse el uno al otro jerseys hechos a manos atroces y calcetines horrorosos?

Con una mirada triste, el anciano contestó - Nos iremos en su momento, mi muchacho. Sólo una cosa más por ver aquí.

Harry estaba de pie delante del árbol con los demás reunidos a su alrededor. Todos se llenaron un vaso, incluso los niños, y por un momento la habitación estaba silenciosa.

- Mi querida familia - Empezó - Estamos reunidos hoy para volver a llamar al sol y celebrar el retorno de la luz al mundo. Los días se harán más largos y nuestras vidas serán más brillantes. Hoy, celebramos la familia. Entramos en la familia de varias formas. Una es nacer en ella - Dijo, mirando a los hermanos Weasley y Ginny. Entonces, girándose hacia los cuatro chicos de pie juntos a su lado - Algunos la hemos elegido - Entonces hacia Ron y Hermione, dijo - Y algunos nos eligen.

Levantando su vaso, dijo - Por la familia - Luego, volviéndose hacia el retrato de la mujer pelirroja encima de la chimenea, su voz ligeramente quebrada, añadió - Y por Molly Weasley - Mientras todos brindaban, Harry se volvió ligeramente hasta que estuvo mirando directamente al lugar donde estaba Draco y, levantando ligeramente su vaso, murmuró - Y por los amigos ausentes.

Mirando en los ojos esmeralda de Harry, que estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, Draco sintió la sensación de vértigo y vio ascender la niebla a su alrededor.

**Solsticio, 2004 – Hogar Mágico de Huérfanos de Guerra**

El edificio era viejo y había visto días mejores. Parecía ser que había sido en un principio un convento o monasterio muggle, convertido mágicamente para su presente uso. Como con la mayoría de semejantes edificios, los muggles sencillamente se habían olvidado de que estaba allí. Las habitaciones comunes eran utilitarias y bien equipadas, las clases parecían tener todo lo necesario para dar clases, incluso la enfermería estaba impecable y contenía equipo actualizado. Los dormitorios eran pequeños pero limpios y funcionales.

Draco miró alrededor del gran comedor. Parecía tener cabida para doscientos, pero sólo cincuenta niños estaban sentados desayunando. Un gran pino cubierto de adornos mágicos y bombillas de colores ocupaba una esquina de la habitación, y aunque había regalos debajo de sus ramas, parecia que cada niño recibiría sólo un regalo este año. La comida parecía sana, aunque sencilla y presentada en suficiente cantidad. Draco no podía ver de qué se habían estado quejando Harry y Ron. Todo parecía estar bien para él.

- Así que esto es el orfanato mágico, ¿no? No veo qué está mal. Tienen comida. Tienen cobijo. Puede que no sea Hogwarts, pero parece que no les falte de nada.

- Claro que estás en lo cierto. Estoy seguro de que los Srs. Potter y Weasley no estaban pensando con claridad.

Dumbledore siempre daba más a entender que lo que decía, y Draco se preguntó qué se estaba perdiendo.

Observando a los niños, notó lo callados y pálidos que estaban. Una habitación con cincuenta niños no debería estar así de silenciosa. Era un poco inquietante.

Y no era tanto la edad del edificio lo que atrajo la atención de Draco, sino más bien el lúgubre ambiente institucional. Subyacente a todo el equipo moderno había un olor de decadencia y una atmósfera imbuida de desesperanza. No había campo de Quidditch aquí, ni jardines por donde pasear o lago donde nadar. Era más como una prisión que un hogar.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que algunos de los niños le parecían bastante familiares, especialmente un trío de niños fornidos apiñados al final de la mesa.

Al levantarse la directora de su lugar en la mesa principal, las pocas conversaciones que había se detuvieron completamente - Buenos días, niños y niñas - Empezó la mujer - Feliz Solsticio a todos - Un murmullo de Feliz Solsticio corrió por la habitación - El programa de hoy será como sigue. Naturalmente, no habrá clases. Podéis pasar el día en vuestras habitaciones o en las zonas comunes como mejor os parezca. Si deseáis salir de las instalaciones, primero tendréis que pedir permiso a vuestro supervisor de planta. Aunque dudo que lo recordéis de años anteriores, es poco probable que hoy tengamos visitantes además la mayoría de voluntarios están pasando tiempo con sus familias.

Como el banquete de Navidad será servido a las 5, habrá sólo un ligero tentempié a mediodía. Como un regalo especial, el Sr. Harry Potter ha arreglado para que veamos películas muggle esta tarde en la sala de recreo. La asistencia es obligatoria. Es posible que el Sr. Potter mismo esté aquí y se espera que sea recibido con adecuado respeto y aprecio. Al fin y al cabo, es debido a sus esfuerzos que hay regalos para todos.

Hablando de regalos, hay suficientes debajo del árbol para que cada uno de vosotros tenga uno. No hay nombres en ellos. Los regalos envueltos en verde son para los niños y aquellos en rojo para las niñas. Una vez elijais un paquete, será vuestro. Podréis intercambiarlos, pero no quitarán los regalos de otros - Haciendo una pausa para mirar a la mesa de los tres jóvenes apiñados, añadió - Eso va especialmente por vosotros - Uno de los chicos hizo una mueca, y la directora le miró - Sr. Goyle, si prefieres pasar la tarde en detención, eso se puede arreglar.

- ¿Goyle?¿Goyle? Qué… - Draco se encontró mirando con más cuidado a los niños de la habitación. Por supuesto, el trío-sabía que había algo familiar en ellos. Eran los hermanos pequeños de Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Pansy Parkinson. Ése era el por qué le parecían tan familiares. No les había visto desde que eran pequeños. Pero, ¿por qué estaban aquí? No podía ser… pero mirando las otras caras en la habitación, de repente lo comprendió.

- Todos ellos son hijos de mortífagos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó al anciano espíritu.

- Sí, tienen eso en común.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con el dinero de sus familias? Ninguno de sus padres era tan rico como el mío, pero pocos de ellos eran pobres de hecho.

- Ellos eran menores de edad y el Ministro asumió el control de sus herencias. La mayor parte del dinero fue utilizado para reparar lo que destruyó la guerra.

Draco fue incapaz de ocultar su indignación - ¡Pero esto no es justo!

- ¿No era justo? ¿Y qué era justo, Sr. Malfoy? ¿Era justo que Harry Potter fuera criado con una alacena como dormitorio? ¿Era justo que niños cuyos padres no estaban de acuerdo con las creencias de Voldemort, o niños cuyos padres no eran sangre pura, se encontraran aquí? Sólo porque los otros fueron adoptados y ésos no, no significa que sus situaciones fueran más justas.

- ¿Cuántos hijos de mortífagos fueron adoptados? - Preguntó Draco.

- Sólo uno.

- Oh.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que de haber nacido aquellos niños en familias no mortífagas, su suerte en vida sería un poco más justo que en la actualidad. Por otro lado habría sido menos probable que sobrevivieran - Pero, ¿qué será de ellos?

- El futuro es imposible de predecir con certeza, mi muchacho. Sin duda algunos irán a Hogwarts pronto. Sin embargo, es posibe que, si nada cambia, la mayoría serán abandonados para hacer lo que quieran una vez lleguen a la mayoría de edad o incluso antes. Algunos empezarán pronto a salir a hurtadillas por la noche para meterse en el mercado negro o venderse ellos mismos para proveerse de lo que esperan tener de otra manera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir prostitución? ¡Sólo son niños!

- En algunos círculos, Draco, los niños son bastante deseables, y pueden alcanzar un precio extremadamente alto. Incluso ahora están aquellos que esperan con ansia meter a esos jóvenes en sus "negocios" como mensajeros, prostitutas callejeras, o como esclavos para ser vendidos al mejor postor. Sin duda nada de esto te sorprende.

Eso era cierto. Había visto bastantes fiestas de mortífagos en la Mansión como para saberlo - ¿Pero no se puede hacer nada?

- Desgraciadamente, no soy un vidente. Estoy aquí sólo por un día, entonces mi existencia como el Solsticio Presente termina, no obstante, creo que la cuestión no es que se pueda hacer algo sino más bien, ¿se hará algo?

Mientras hablaban, se desencadenó una pelea entre algunos de los niños que estaban peleándose por los regalos. Uno de los niños más grandes, creía que era Crabble, quería un regalo elegido por un frágil niño pequeño. Lo había cogido y el más pequeño estaba intentando recuperarlo encarnizadamente. Sin previo aviso, el más grande le dio un revés al otro y le hizo ir rodando por el suelo contra algunas sillas. Incluso mientras la directora y dos hombretones que parecían más unos guardias que cuidadores infantiles se precipitaron para separarlos, el pequeño se levantó y se giró para alejarse. Mientras lo hacía, Draco vio la cara del niño; el labio partido, la nariz sangrando, y en sus ojos ardían el odio y la humillación.

Y la habitación empezó a desaparecer.

**Solsticio, 2004 – Callejón Knockturn**

Mientras la niebla desaparecía otra vez, Draco se encontró en un escenario familiar ¿Cuántas veces había venido aquí de niño con su padre? En años recientes no se había acercado a ese lugar. Demasiada gente le debía dinero aquí. Demasiados odiaban su nombre.

Miró a la gente a su alrededor. Hombres adultos, algunos con extremidades desaparecidas, estaban en esquinas pidiendo limosna a los transeúntes. Niños apenas más mayores que áquellos en el orfanato se ofrecían a hombres más mayores. Y mujeres llevaban cestas de cualquier cosa y todo que alguien podría querer comprar, mientras no les importara mucho de dónde venían. Grupos se apiñaban alrededor de fuegos mágicos en barriles vacíos pasándose botellas de whisky de fuego barato, susurrando y riéndose toscamente.

- Y yo que pensé que este lugar no podía ir más cuesta abajo.

- Ah, mi muchacho, la guerra se llevó a muchos.

Draco sintió un escalofrío mientras una pareja le atravesó completamente - ¡HEY! Mirad por dónde vais.

- Draco, ellos no pueden…

- Verme u oírme, lo sé. Espera un minuto, conozco a ese hombre. Estuvo en mi estudio anoche. Prine, Albert Prine. Llevo su hipoteca ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que estaría en casa dándoles a sus pequeños sus regalos, que son más importantes que el pago de su casa.

- Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo, ¿no?

- Albert, es Solsticio - Decía la mujer - Acabemos con esto y volvamos con los niños. No hemos visto a Simon desde que se fue al colegio en Septiembre y no es justo que esté cuidando de los demás mientras está aquí.

- No es justo, Alicia. No podemos seguir así no importa cuán duramente lo intentemos.

- Nos las apañaremos, Albert. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y tenemos a los niños. Y gracias al Sr. Malfoy tenemos un tejado sobre nuestras cabezas.

- No te tendré dando gracias a ese bastardo, Alicia. Si no fuera por sus métodos despiadados, no éstaríamos en peligro de perder ese tejado cada mes.

- Pero no se lo quedó, ¿verdad?

- No, pero está llevándose todo lo demás. Una vez un hombre se lleve tu dignidad y tu orgullo, queda poco que sea preciado. El hombre es como un dementor, Alicia. Succiona tu alma y te deja vacío.

- No hablemos de él ahora. Tenemos que conseguir la poción para Ellen. Su tos está empeorando y no podemos pagar un Medimago.

- No que no podamos, podemos ¿Y por qué? Porque él se lo está llevando todo. Ni siquiera podemos permitirnos comprar una poción en un boticario normal en el Callejón Diagon; tenemos que venir aquí. Sólo Merlín sabe lo viejos que serán los ingredientes. Si perdemos a nuestra Ellen por su culpa, no sé lo que haré.

- Tenemos que recordar que los Diosa nos bendicen. Tenemos que tener fe.

- Porque no tenemos nada más.

La mujer tomó el brazo de su marido y se lo llevó. Draco podía ver el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Profesor, si un hormbre puede hacer algo para salvar la vida de un niño y no lo hace, ¿cree que él es responsable de esa vida?

Pero la niebla estaba ascendiendo y el anciano ya no estaba allí. Draco estaba de vuelta en su cama. La Mansión nunca había parecido tan silenciosa.

**N/T: **No me lo puedo creer, con eso sólo faltan dos capis para acabar, y eso significa dos semanas para que sea Navidad, cuando empecé me parecía tan lejana entonces.

Espero que os guste este capítulo, y sobre todo Albus Dumbledore como espíritu del Solsticio Pasado ¿Quién será el espíritu del Solsticio Futuro? Sólo os diré que no es un personaje tan entrañable, más bien da miedito.

¡Felices preparativos navideños! ¡Que no falte nada para Navidad!


	4. Solsticio aún por llegar

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA DEL INVIERNO  
(Una canción al Solsticio)  
**

****

SOLSTICIO AÚN POR LLEGAR

Al dar las tres, Draco estaba sentado delante de su chimenea al decidir que era inútil volver a dormir por cinco minutos. Cuando sonó el último tono, sintió una ráfaga de aire frío moverse sobre él y oyó un siseo chirriante que provenía de las sombras en la esquina.

- ¿Eres el tercer espíritu? - Llamó - ¿Eres el último de los que presagió mi padre?

Sólo se podía oír el siseo en la silenciosa habitación.

- ¿Quién eres? Sal de ahí.

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios quiso retirarlas. Sabía quién estaba allí con certeza absoluta. Conocía a aquel infame que se escondía en las sombras, y sabía su nombre.

- Voldemort.

- Hola, joven Malfoy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- No lo suficiente.

- Veo que te has vuelto más valiente durante esos años.

- Saber que estás muerto y que esto es un sueño lo hace mucho más fácil.

- ¿Todavía crees que es un sueño?

- Tengo esa esperanza.

- Veremos lo valiente que eres en realidad ¿Estás preparado para venir conmigo ahora?

- ¿Qué, decir que he aprendido mi lección y que sigamos adelante?

- Lo dudo, joven Malfoy. Sospecho que has elegido, como lo hiciste siempre, no aprender nada y echar la culpa a los demás por tus desgracias.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no tengo elección. Aunque, dime, ¿qué estoy a punto de ver, el futuro actual o un posible futuro? ¿Puede ser cambiado?

- Puede ser alterado, pero créeme, muchacho, no tienes la fuerza, la voluntad ni el valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- ¡SILENCIO! No tengo paciencia para tus tediosas tonterías. Eres tan insípido como lo era tu padre pero te falta su determinación.

- Encantador.

**Solsticio, 2024 - Número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres**

Se encontraba una vez más en casa de Harry, y se maravilló de que parecía ser el mismo todavía mientras notaba también las diferencias. Menos tarjetas y notas adornaban ahora la pared, pero aún después de veintisiete años seguían llegando. Había Weasleys, seguro, pero no tantos. Algunos que habían sido niños en su última visita (había sido sólo una hora o habían sido décadas, era difícil de decir) ahora estaban sentados con sus propios bebés cómodamente instalados en sus regazos. Bill estaba ausente, al igual que Fred y Ginny.

Charlie y George estaban en una esquina discutiendo sobre Quidditch, y los chicos de Harry, bueno técnicamente ahora eran hombres, estaban sentados juntos con sus mujeres, parejas o citas y se ponían al día con los sucesos del año.

Observó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentados juntos alrededor de una mesita. '_El trío Gryffindor_', pensó '_Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán_'

Pero ellos habían cambiado. Harry estaba algo más grueso alrededor de la cintura y su pelo oscuro como carbón estaba salpicado de hebras plateadas. Aunque sus ojos eran lo que más habían cambiado ¿Qué habría ocurrido para cambiar aquellos ojos?

Ron estaba sentado de espaldas a la habitación y Draco podía ver que no estaba la mayor parte de su pelo, aunque el que le quedaba seguía siendo de un rojo brillante. La cara de Hermione mostraba arrugas de risa y preocupación. Llevaba gafas bifocales, su pelo era más corto y era tan blanco como marrón. Pero sus ojos brillaban todavía y tenía esa misma mirada de determinación.

- Parecen tan viejos.

- Todos envejecen, joven Malfoy. Las cosas cambian - La voz a su lado chirrió - Al menos la mayoría de las cosas.

- Echo de menos aquellos días cuando estábamos todos juntos - Suspiró Hermione.

- Yo también, pero ya sabes que ahora tienen a sus hijos y nietos, y las líneas familiares se modifican.

- Harry, ¿cuándo te volviste tan práctico?

- ¿Llamas práctico el vivir solo en este enorme lugar? - Intervino Ron.

- Sabes, Harry, tiene razón. Deberías encontrar un lugar más pequeño. Reconócelo; los niños se han ido, nunca lo aceptaste. Este lugar es demasiado grande para una persona.

- No sé, Hermione, incluso sin los chicos, todavía es un hogar. De alguna manera aquí me siento cerca de Sirius y Dumbledore y todos los miembros de la vieja Orden. Este lugar tiene algunos malos recuerdos, pero la mayoría son buenos. Y todavía puedo permitirme la ayuda para mantenerlo. Demonios, sólo tengo cuarenta y cuatro años, ¿sabes? Todavía no estoy preparado para una residencia.

Una Minerva muy embarazada había oído la conversación - Feliz Solsticio, tío Harry.

- Feliz Solsticio, Minnie.

Tío Harry, estaba con los chicos (el término del clan Weasley para la familia adoptada de Harry) Estaban contando a sus hijos sobre el haber crecido aquí y lo maravilloso que era.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente - Gracias.

- Bueno, la cosa es - Dijo ella pasando por alto su vergüenza - Todos ellos están de acuerdo en que si algo hubiera podido ser diferente, habrían escogido para ti que hubieras tenido a alguien especial en tu vida.

Notando su inmediata mirada de preocupación, se apresuró a continuar - No que se sintieran como si necesitaran una madre o algo. Es más bien que querían que tuvieras a alguien allí por ti. Alguien que te hiciera feliz. Sé que no es asunto mío la verdad, pero tenía curiosidad sobre por qué…

- Minerva - Interrumpió Hermione - Ésa es una pregunta inoportuna. Estoy horrorizada porque hayas preguntado semejante cosa.

La joven miró hacia abajo avergonzada - Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento, tío Harry.

- No, cariño, está bien. No me molesta del todo la pregunta.

- De hecho, yo…

- ¡Harry James Potter, eso no está bien! Minerva, tu tío Harry lleva una vida plena y ajetreada. Sencillamente no ha encontrado tiempo para una relación y además no querrás que se vaya con cualquiera. A veces la persona adecuada no aparece.

- Mione - Dijo Harry con suavidad - De verdad que está bien. Sé que es tu hija, pero ahora es una adulta y Merlín sabe que la has criado para que haga preguntas cuando no entiende algo.

- Minnie, la verdad es que encontré a la persona adecuada una vez. Fue hace mucho tiempo y no habías nacido todavía. No resultó, eso es todo. Y nunca sucedió otra vez.

Minerva Weasley-Thomas observó en silencio al hombre que siempre conoció como su tío y el padre adoptivo de su marido y se preguntó por qué parecía tan triste. A través de los años había observado sus emociones oscilar completamente, pero estaba segura de que nunca le había visto tan perdido como lo parecía hoy. Eran sus ojos, se dio cuenta de repente, no habia fuego verde en ellos, ni siquiera una chispa. Cuando miraba en aquellos ojos, normalmente tan vivos, sólo vio reflejos apagados.

- Supongo que leíste el Profeta esta mañana - Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- Sí.

- Lo siento, amigo.

- Está bien, Ron. No tienes que fingir. Sé que nunca te gustó.

- Pero a ti sí, Harry, y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Gracias, Ron.

Draco miró a la horrible criatura a su lado - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Pero la figura encapuchada sólo sonrió. La sonrisa era escalofriante.

Y la niebla empezó a ascender.

**Solsticio, 2024 – Callejón Knockturn**

Si era posible, el lugar estaba peor de lo que había sido veinte años atrás. Ciertamente había más gente y más mugre en las calles; algunos de los escaparates se habían deteriorado quedando irreconocibles. Pero algo más era diferente también. Era difícil de decir qué era exactamente, pero había casi un sentimiento de celebración en el aire.

Escuchó pequeños retazos de conversación a su alrededor.

- ¿Lo has oído?

- Lo mejor que podía ocurrir en veintisiete años.

- No puedo creer que el viejo bastardo se haya ido por fin.

- Quizá podamos tener algo de paz por fin.

- Puede que se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

- ... oí de un viejo cuya hija murió hace años. Se le culpó por ello, por lo que hizo.

- ¿De qué están hablando? - Preguntó al espíritu, pero un alboroto en un pequeño callejón que iba de la calle a la parte de atrás de las tiendas le distrajo y miró hacia allí. La visión era atroz. Dos hombres corpulentos sostenían a un hombre más pequeño mientras un tercero le golpeaba. El pequeño estaba suplicando, grtando que no tenía nada de valor; que les daría todo lo que tenía. Pero no había compasión en los ojos de los matones. Ojos que conocía, comprendió de repente.

- Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson - Susurró - Eran unos niños en el orfanato.

- Sí - Siseó la voz detrás de él.

Mientras miraba, el hombre que le estaba dando la paliza metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un cuchillo y le rebanó la garganta de su víctima - Peor para ti - Refunfuñó, sin alterarse nunca su expresión de odio. Mientras el pequeño cuerpo se desmoronaba al suelo, los tres hermanos de sus amigos muertos se volvieron y desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Cómo han llegado a ser así? - Preguntó en voz baja.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta y se volvió hacia el fantasma. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que Voldemort se había ido y Tom Riddle estaba en su lugar.

- Crecí en un lugar como éste, Draco. El orfanato, quiero decir. No era mágico, no había magia, pero todos son iguales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lugares com éste asfixian el espíritu. Pueden destrozar a un niño por completo. No hay nadie allí que te quiera, sólo aquellos que son pagados para cuidarte. No hay alianzas duraderas ni confianza, y nada es privado, personal o sagrado. Nada te pertenece de verdad mentras haya un niño más grande o más fuerte alrededor. Ni siquiera tu alma.

- Oh.

- Ahora ven - Y el espectro le guió dentro de una tienda familiar.

- Esto es Borgin y Burkes - Respiró con suavidad.

- Sí - La voz detrás suyo siseó, y supo sin mirar detrás que el Oscuro había vuelto.

- Especializado en artefactos oscuros desde quén sabe cuándo. Solía venir aquí con mi padre - Se estremeció con el recuerdo.

- Sí - Otra vez.

- ¡Caramba! Algunas de estas cosas deben de valer una fortuna ya que los aurores requisaron tantos. Un momento, ¿no es ése mi secretario Geoffrey? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo ves por ti mismo?

Draco se acercó al hombre quien estaba inclinado sobre una pila de objetos encima del mostrador y hablando en voz baja con el propietario.

- Pero. Pero, ésas son mis cosas ¿Qué está haciendo este gilipollas con mis cosas?

- Silencio. Escucha lo que están diciendo.

- Bueno, Sr. Borgin, ¿qué piensas?

- Es un buen surtido, Sr. Sparks, y todo es de la más alta calidad. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo.

- ¡HEY! Está vendiendo mis cosas. Son reliquias de la familia Malfoy ¡Deténle!

Geoffrey aceptó la bolsa de galeones que le ofrecía, murmurando - Maldito bastardo, nunca tuvo un detalle conmigo mientras estaba vivo, supongo que ahora me merezco algo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que nunca haya tenido un detalle? ¡En el Solsticio le di el día libre con sueldo! Espera un minuto, ¿qué se supone que significa '_cuando estaba vivo_'?

Draco sintió el frío contraerse profundamente en la boca del estómago mientras la niebla ascendió y la habitación desapareció.

**Solsticio, 2024 – Mansión Malfoy**

- Ësta es mi habitación ¿Hemos terminado pronto? ¿Hemos terminado ya? ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

- Bonita decoración, muchacho.

- Espera ¿Ahora qué? ¿Dónde están las cortinas de la cama? ¿Dónde está el edredón relleno de plumas y mis sábanas de seda?

- Hey, ¿a dónde va con eso?

- Ah, bueno, son elfos domésticos - Finalizó mientras Nobbey y otro elfo entraron a la suite.

- No debes hablar así del amo Malfoy.

- Yo pienso que ahora puedo decir lo que quiera.

- Nobbey, gracias a los dioses - Pero el elfo doméstico caminó a través de él. '_Maldición, es otro sueño_'

- ¡Exijo que me expliquen lo que está ocurriendo aquí! ¿Por qué los elfos domésticos van de negro? ¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y a dónde se llevan mis muebles?

Pero la escena había cambiado. No había niebla. Ni remolinos. Simplemente había cambiado. Sabía dónde estaba. No había estado allí en siete años, desde que enterró a su padre. Pero sabía dónde estaba. Las paredes de mármol negro eran siempre frías. Parecían absorber cualquier luz que encontrara su camino a esta habitación. Las placas de latón a lo largo de las paredes marcaban los lugares de descanso final de sus antepasados. Era la cripta familiar, el mausoleo. Pero, ¿por qué uno de los nichos estaba abierto? ¿Y por qué estaban encendidas todas las antorchas? Y... y... oh.

De repente las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Los ojos de Harry mientras decía - _Nunca te gustó, Ron_.

Las voces anónimas en el Callejón Knockturn - _... lo mejor que podía ocurrir en veintisiete años_.

Geoffrey - _…cuando estaba vivo._

El elfo doméstico - _Ahora puedo hablar de él._

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía como si su estómago hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¡NO! NO, bastardo. No estoy muerto. Estoy vivo. Estoy aquí mismo ¡Eso no está pasando!

Se giro hacia el fantasma a su lado y lo que vio le heló por dentro. Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos estaba riéndose con regocijo, una enorme sonrisa cubría su cara de serpiente.

Un atáud estaba encima del pedestal de mármol en el centro de la habitación. Estaba abierto, pero no tenía fuerzas para mirar dentro. La cámara estaba vacía excepto por una figura solitaria al lado. Harry Potter, con ropa negra formal estaba mirando a un punto del suelo. Sus hombros estaban caídos y su cabeza gacha, pero no había lágrimas. Había vertido todas las que tenía y parecía roto y vacío. Draco observó como su único amor se acercaba lentamente a la caja oscura. Le vio inclinarse y dar un beso en los labios del cadáver, y oyó a la voz susurrante decir - Podía haber sido diferente, mi Dragón. Desearía que lo hubiera sido - Luego, poniéndose tan derecho como podía, dejó la cripta incapaz de ver a un Draco Malfoy más joven que lloraba mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba.

Todo estaba oscuro, si oscuro era la palabra para describir la ausencia total y completa de luz. No había ruido. Podía sentir la opresión de las paredes a su alrededor, el sabor de la muerte de generaciones en el aire.

Nada se movió.

Entonces una luz empezó a tomar forma en una esquina. Una niebla gris sin forma lentamente se hizo más clara y más definida hasta que por fin - ¿Padre?

- Fuiste advertido, Draco. Intenté ayudarte.

Mientras la imagen de Lucius Malfoy se hacía más clara, Draco podía ver los estragos del tiempo en aquella cara una vez tan familiar.

- ¿Ahí es donde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Sí. Aquí solo con mis cadenas para hacerme compañía.

- Lo siento, padre. Debería haber escuchado.

- Ahora es demasiado tarde, Draco. Tus cadenas han superado incluso a las mías. Y ahora, soy tuyas para siempre.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar detrás suyo, el miedo le palpitaba en sus oídos. Lo que vio, oh, por los dioses, lo que vio. Gruesas cadenas enrolladas, un montón de ellas se arrastraban por el suelo. Y entretejidas en las cadenas había bolsas de galeones y caras. Caras horribles. La cara de una niña plagada de enfermedades, sin nada más que miedo en sus ojos. Las caras de los niños del orfanato, tres matones y uno, algo más pequeño, mirándole con odio y vergüenza. Pero la última cara era la peor de todas. Por ahí, en medio del macabro recordatorio de su lamentable vida estaba la cara de un Harry Potter de diecisiete años, y en esa cara no había nada más que dolor.

Apretó los ojos para no dejar entrar las imágenes. Sintó el alarido empezar en la planta de sus pies. Sintió que cobraba velocidad mientras subía. Sintió crecer su fuerza hasta que por fin le desgarró en un alarido más allá de cualquier descripción en su desesperación.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO! DIOSES, NO DEJEIS QUE ESTO OCURRA. HARRYYYYYYYYYY.

Y una vez más, la oscuridad y el silencio le sorprendió.

**N/T:** Se acabaron las visitas de los espirítus del Solsticio, ¿qué hará Malfoy el día del Solsticio? ¿Buscará a Harry? ¿Cómo se redimirá ante los demás? No se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo (propaganda institucional)

Se acerca cada vez más la Navidad, feliz navidad a todos!


	5. Día del Solsticio y Epílogo

**  
DÍA DEL SOLSTICIO**

Con lentitud fue tomando conciencia de sí mismo. Sus ojos continuaban firmemente cerrados, veía reproducirse las imágenes de cadenas y bolsas de oro y caras contra el interior de sus párpados. Se movió ligeramente y se preguntó por un momento por qué sería tan suave un ataúd.

Los sonidos se filtraron a través de él. Voces en la distancia. El repique de un reloj.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, abrió los ojos. La luz era débil, pero estaba en su habitación. Tumbado en su propia cama. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, la seda negra estaba pegada a él como una segunda piel. La ropa de cama estaba revuelta sin remedio a su alrededor como si estuviera determinado a mantenerle en su sitio. Pero era su cama, su habitación.

'¿Estoy vivo?' Se preguntó. Tan rápido como pudo, se desenredó del lío de sábanas y se sentó. Oyó otra vez voces que venían de otra habitación. Eran bajas y chillonas, 'elfos domésticos', comprendió.

Saltando de la cama, se precipitó hacia la ventana. Dudando por un momento mientras recordaba su incapacidad para abrirla la noche anterior, tocó el manillar y se abrió. Al asomarse llenó sus pulmones con el olor del aire fresco y miró asombrado los jardines, ahora cubiertos de blanco de una repentina nevada teñida de rosa por el brillo de un sol naciente.

Girándose hacia la habitación, alargó la mano para coger su varita, la cual estaba en la mesilla de noche '¿Estuvo allí todo el tiempo?' Meditó.

- Incendio - Gritó apuntando a la chimenea, y saltaron las llamas, caldeando al instante la habitación.

- ¡NOBBEY!

Con un ligero pop, el elfo doméstico apareció delante suyo - ¿Amo Draco? - Preguntó la pequeña criatura con una reverencia.

- Nobbey, ¿qué día es? - Preguntó, conteniendo apenas la excitación en su voz.

- ¿Señor?

- El día, Nobbey, ¿qué día es hoy?

- ¿Por qué? Es Solsticio, Señor.

- ¡SÍ! Oh, oh… - Se rió tontamente mirando a su alrededor - No es demasiado tarde. No es demasiado tarde.

- Amo Draco - El pequeño elfo doméstico gritó con evidente alarma - Va a coger un resfriado, señor. La ventana no debería estar abierta y su pijama necesita secarse, señor.

- Tonterías, Nobbey, todo es exactamente como debería ser.

- ¿Señor? - Inquirió el elfo doméstico preguntándose si debería aparecer a su amo en San Mungo - ¿Qué desea que haga Nobbey, señor?

- Qué deseo… Oh, sí, sí, veamos ahora ¿Por dónde empezar? De acuerdo pues. Nobbey, quiero a todos los elfos domésticos reunidos en mi estudio en treinta minutos. Lleva té y dulces.

- ¿Dulces, señor?

- Dulces, pasteles, lo que sea ¡Y zumo de calabaza, sidra, y vasos y platos para todos!

- ¿Para todos, señor? - La confusión de Nobbey se reflejaba claramente. Nunca había visto a su joven amo así de agitado ni le había oído hacer peticiones tan extrañas.

- ¿A los elfos domésticos les gusta el zumo de calabaza y los pasteles, Nobbey?

- Oh sí, señor, pero no se nos permite tenerlos.

- Ahora sí, Nobbey. Ahora vete. Y, ¿Nobbey?

- ¿Sí, amo Malfoy, señor?

- Feliz solsticio, Nobbey.

Con eso, desapareció un elfo doméstico muy confuso.

Draco se apresuró en tomarse una ducha por primera vez en su vida. Olvidándose de la gomina y otras acciones superfluas, optó por hechizos de limpieza de dientes y de afeitado. Vistiéndose con rapidez con un par de pantalones transformados apresuradamente en unos vaqueros muggles y un jersey de punto, alcanzó sus botas de piel de dragón, cogió una chaqueta informal y apareció en el despacho. Una vez allí, se encontró siendo observado por media docena de elfos domésticos con los ojos muy abiertos, cada elfo parecía más asustado que el último.

- Primero, quiero que todos tomen refrescos – Dijo. Notando el nivel de confusión que había causado, pensó con más detenimiento sobre lo siguiente que quería decirles - Todo está bien, podéis decidir si tomar algo o no. No sé por dónde empezar, pero sé que el tiempo es breve y hay mucho por hacer. Necesitaré vuestra ayuda para hacerlo todo, pero no lo exigiré.

- Supongo que debo explicarme ¿Alguno de vosotros se acuerda de una elfina doméstica llamada Dottie?

Varios de los elfos asintieron.

- Bien, Dottie era mi amiga - Un grito sofocado salió de algunos de los elfos - Y el coste de esta amistad fue la pérdida de su vida a manos de mi padre.

Mäs gritos sofocados.

- Puedo asegurar que ninguno de vosotros sintió esa perdida más profundamente que yo. Pero he aprendido que el pasado no puede ser cambiado. En honor a esa amistad os estoy ofreciendo vuestra libertad.

¿Quién habría pensado que semejante grupo de criaturas diminutas podrían crear semejante alboroto? Los gritos y chillidos eran casi ensordecedores.

- ¿Hemos disgustado nosotros al amo? - Chilló un elfo.

- No, no, no del todo. Estoy muy contento con todos vosotros. Lo siento; no dije eso muy bien. No estoy exigiendo que toméis ropa. Os estoy ofreciendo la elección de quedaros aquí, buscando nuevos trabajos, o ser libres de hacer lo que queráis. Pero puedo aseguraros que aquellos que se queden encontrarán en mí un amo mucho más diferente que antes.

Después de más alboroto, Nobbey dio un paso adelante - Amo Draco, señor, nosotros no queremos irnos, señor. Dottie era la hermana de Nobbey, señor, y Nobbey recuerda lo amable que era el joven amo con ella. Si le complace, señor, todos nosotros desearíamos quedarnos.

- Gracias, Nobbey. Eso me complacería mucho.

Esto inició por completo una nueva ronda de murmullos entre las pequeñas criaturas. Incluso creyó ver lágrimas en los ojos de Nobbey mientras decía - Nunca nos habían dado las gracias un Malfoy, señor.

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica que llegó a sus ojos, y todos los elfos domésticos estaban boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

Respirando hondo, empezó otra vez - Nobbey, hay varias cosas que necesitan ser hechas. Quiero que elijas qué elfos son más idóneos para cada tarea y organizarlos. Me informarás cuando las tareas estén completas. Incluso si estoy ocupado, tienes que interrumpirme ¿Lo entiendes?

- Nobbey está pensando que sí, señor.

- Muy bien, necesito que tres de vosotros vayáis al orfanato. Uno de vosotros para hacer una lista de todos los niños que hay allí, incluyendo su edad, sexo y sus gustos e intereses. Estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos del orfanato pueden ayudaros allí. Sé por experiencia que sabéis mucho más que nosotros os damos crédito. Los otros dos se quedarán en el orfanato durante el día y ayudarán con los preparativos del banquete del Solsticio. Podéis tomar todas las provisiones que necesitéis de la despensa de aquí. Otro elfo irá a San Mungo y encontrar a un sanador. Su nombre es Neville Longbottom. Que pida al Sr. Longbottom que me llame por la chimenea lo más pronto posible. Otro para localizar al propietario de la tienda de juguetes en el Callejón Diagon; su información de contacto estará en el escaparate de la tienda. Dile que sus servicios serán necesarios en seguida. Discúlpate por la inconveniencia y dile que haré que valga la pena su tiempo.

Hizo una pausa - Oh, y Nobbey, necesitaré la dirección de una tienda de juguetes muggle y una tienda de ropa muggle en Londres. Las coordenadas deben de ser exactas para que pueda aparecerme allí más tarde.

Miró a su alrededor a los atónitos elfos domésticos - Ahora estaría bien, Nobbey - Añadió en voz baja.

Una vez la habitación estuvo vacía, se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flú y lo lanzó a las llamas mientras gritaba un nombre. Un momento más tarde apareció la soñolienta pero curiosa cara de su abogado.

- ¿Sí, Sr. Malfoy? ¿Cömo puedo ser de ayuda?

Ocultándose en la bien ensayada sonrisa de desprecio Malfoy, contestó - Le necesito enseguida en la Mansión, Atbury.

- Pero señor, es Sol…

- Tonterías, Atbury, nunca has tenido un cariño especial por esa fiesta, te espero en treinta minutos. Y llévate un testigo - Y con eso cerró la conexión. 'Esto' Pensó 'Va a ser extremadamente divertido'.

Mientras esperaba, dictó una carta para su secretario y lo mandó en seguida con una lechuza.

Sr. Geoffrey Sparks  
Cottage Cotton Hollow  
Glastonbury, Somerset

Geoffrey,

Me ha llamado la atención que está descontento con nuestro actual acuerdo. Francamente, yo también lo estoy. Por lo tanto he llegado a las siguientes decisiones.

'Eso debería conmocionarle'

Desde hoy se tomará una licencia de un mes remunerada. Unas vacaciones si así lo desea (No se preocupe, me tomaré algo de tiempo para mí mismo) A su rergreso encontrará que se le habrá concedido un aumento de sueldo de un cincuenta por ciento. Además aceptará el cheque adjunto como una gratificación de vacaciones.

Si tiene preguntas, sencillamente tendrán que esperar.

DM

P.D. Feliz Solsticio, Geoffrey.

Enrollando el pergamino con el cheque y atándolos a la pata de su lechuza real, pensó, 'Desearía poder estar allí cuando reciba esto'

La chimenea llameó de repente y la cara de un no muy feliz medimago apareció - ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Ah, Neville. Qué bueno verte, viejo. Feliz Solsticio.

La cara en el fuego parecía atónita por un momento luego simplemente confusa.

- Sé que nunca hemos sido amigos y lo que estoy a punto de pedirte es un gran abuso, pero no obstante debe de ser hecho. Quiero, no, necesito que vayas a una casita en las afueras del Londres mágico. Es más bien un piso de hecho, pero eso va a cambiar pronto. Encuentra a una familia con el nombre de Prine…

Cuando la actividad de los abogados y de los elfos y las compras finalizó, todavía no eran las diez en punto 'Bueno, Malfoy', pensó echando una última mirada al espejo y poniéndose su capa más abrigada, 'Es ahora o nunca. Que los dioses estén contigo'

Con eso, apareció delante de una vieja pero ahora familiar casa en Londres, y esperó fervientemente estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Después de colocar la mayoría de los paquetes que había llevado consigo al lado del pequeño porche llamó a la puerta. Luego, conteniendo la respiración, esperó.

La puerta fue abierta por un niño de alrededor de diez años - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Soy Draco Malfoy, fui invitado por tu padre.

El niño estaba atónito, inmóvil en su lugar. Después de un momento incómodo, oyó a alguien más acercarse por detrás del niño - ¿Quién es, Michael? (Oh, Merlín, es él) Michael, ¿quién está en la puerta? (Dioses, ¿es demasiado tarde para huir?)

Lo era. Demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió por completo y allí estaba. Los dos hombres permanecieron inmóviles. Draco se recobró primero, por supuesto. Tenía la ventaja de que sabía lo que iba a venir.

- Hola, Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo - 'Gran línea, Malfoy', pensó.

- Draco, qué sorpresa ¿Qué te trae aquí?

- Um, bueno, fui invitado - Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando vio esa mirada, el corazón de Harry Potter se derritió un poco. Se había prometido que no pasaría, pero daba lo mismo - Oh. Bueno, entra.

Siguió a Harry dentro del vestíbulo y permitió que Michael se llevara su capa.

- Er, esto puede ser un poco incómodo - Dijo Harry - Quiero decir, hay muchos Weasley ahí dentro.

- Ya lo sé. Y sólo espero no obtener todo lo que me merezco. Pero creo que estoy preparado. Mientras nadie me golpee o me hechice creo que podré sobrevivir.

Mientras entraban al gran salón, todos se detuvieron. Todas las cabezas giraron. Nadie habló. Esta vez fue Harry quien rompió el silencio – Todos, creo que varios de vosotros conocéis a mi amigo Draco Malfoy. Draco, éstos son... todos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? – Un Ron muy rojo y muy enfadado estaba acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.

Harry se interpuso – Fue invitado, Ron. Le invité yo. Escuchad todo el mundo. Ésta es mi casa. Draco es un invitado. Espero que sea tratado como tal. Por favor no me hagan mandar a alguien de mi familia a casa en Solsticio – Su voz era fuerte y clara y su mirada no invitaba a preguntas de parte de nadie en la habitación.

'Vaya manera de arreglarlo', pensó Draco.

Aunque las cosas no eran exactamente relajadas, todos se comportaron. Draco fue presentado a los chicos, luego a varios de de los niños restantes. Charló con Hermione sobre su nuevo puesto de profesor. Habló con Charlie y Bill sobre Quidditch. Felicitó a Fred y George por la tremenda expansion de sus negocios. Habló con Ginny y notó que la complacía mucho cuando pasaba tiempo para conocer a su pareja. Ron todavía se negaba a hablarle. Harry le observaba continuamente desde donde estuviera.

La gente se arremolinaba y bebía sidra y té. Sí, las cosas podían haber sido mucho peores.

Hermione, quien se había acercado a la ventana, soltó un gritito sofocado.

- Malfoy, ¿qué es todo eso… qué son todos aquellos… son aquellos regalos?

- ¿Qué es el qué? Oh, ¿delante de la casa? Sí, en efecto, son regalos.

- Pero, ¿qué están haciendo ahí fuera?

Para entonces, todos se habían apiñado alrededor de las ventanas o salieron por la puerta principal para mirar incrédulos el gigantesco montón de paquetes de colores abigarrados colocados al lado de la puerta principal.

- Vale, Draco, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry.

- De hecho, son para los niños del orfanato.

- Debe de haber cientos de ellos - Gritó Ron desde el exterior.

- Quinientos para ser exactos. Calculé que serían diez regalos para cada uno.

- Um, ¿Draco?

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Por qué están aquí?

- Er, ¿no sabía donde estaba el orfanato?

- Draco…

- Vale. Más bien esperaba que pudiéramos llevárselos todos juntos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, pero sólo después de que abramos los regalos aquí.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Todos se reunieron en el salón, los adultos en los sofás y sillas, los niños en el suelo. Los regalos estaban apilados debajo y alrededor del árbol. Harry hizo un brindis conmovedor, y Draco lo encontró tan conmovedor como la primera vez que lo oyó.

Los chicos de Harry distribuyeron los regalos y todos esperaron hasta que acabara el reparto antes de empezar el ritual de rasgado del papel. Los adultos, quienes desde hacía tiempo acordaron no intercambiar regalos en las reuniones familiares, se reclinaron y miraban a los niños rasgarlos para abrir las cajas, chillando a cada nuevo descubrimiento. Draco estaba asombrado por la reflexión que puso Harry en los regalos para sus chicos. La primera escoba de tamaño adulto para Evan, un juego de pociones para Hawthorne, una cámara y equipo de revelado para David y un juego de ajedrez muy complicado de jade y ojo de tigre para Michael. Ni dos parecidos ni favoritismos. Eso le hizo comprender aún más cómo este hombre increíble veía a cada persona a su alrededor como único e individual y procuraba sacar el potencial de cada uno.

Una vez terminaron los niños y habían llevado todo al gran salón en la parte de atrás de la casa que se había convertido en sala de juegos, Draco se levantó lentamente y pidió la atención de todos.

- Erm, um… bueno, esto es muy difícil. Y antes de que digas nada, Ron, sé que es culpa mía.

Una pequeña risa recorrió la habitación – No creo que haya estado así de nervioso desde aquella vez que conocí a Voldemort. Aunque debo decir que vosotros tenéis mucho mejor aspecto. Maldición, esto es tan difícil.

Harry tomó su mano – Sólo dilo, Draco. No les dejaré que te hechicen aquí.

- De acuerdo, pues. Lo primero, espero que a todos no os importe, pero ya que no sé la edad de vuestros niños ni nada, conseguí un paquete entero de entradas para la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch del año que viene. Claro que también hay suficientes para los adultos.

Hubo un silencio atónito por unos segundos antes del alboroto.

The Weasley boys (and Ginny) all looked as though they had been hit by stunning spells. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "Malfoy, that's very generous, but it really is too much."

Todos los chicos Weasley (y Ginny) parecían como si hubieran sido gopeados por hechizos aturdidores. Hermione rompió el silencio finalmente – Malfoy, eso es muy generoso pero la verdad es que es demasiado.

- ¡MIONE!

- Ron, es excesivo. Todos saben que las entradas para la Copa del año que viene han sido vendidas hace meses. Un paquete de localidades de este tamaño sería… bueno, sería casi imposible conseguirlos, y si alguien pudiera valdrían una fortuna.

- Pero, Mione…

- Está bien, Weasley. No son reembolsables así que estáis atrapados con ellos.

- ¿Pero cómo…

- De vez en cuando, ser el idiota más rico del mundo mágico tiene sus ventajas. Así que, eso es todo lo que había que decir sobre ese tema.

- Ahora, no sabía que los adultos no hacían regalos, así que tuve una metedura de pata garrafal – Dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su ropa y sacaba tres paquetes pequeños. Después de deshacer el hechizo encogedor en ellos se detuvo – Sé que no le gusto a la mayoría de vosotros, y no puedo culparos por eso. Espero que con tiempo pueda cambiar eso, pero por ahora, estaría muy agradecido si me llamaran Draco en vez de Malfoy. Ese nombre tiene algunas connotaciones desagradables en torno a esta ciudad y me gustaría deshacerlo siempre que pueda.

- Así que, ¿sigo con eso entonces? – Y tomó una pequeña caja envuelta en rojo Gryffindor y con cinta dorada – Hermione, esto es para ti.

- Gracias Mal… Draco - - - ¿acabas de llamarme Hermione?

Draco retrocedió como si esperara ser golpeado – Lo siento, eso fue atrevido. Yo…

- No, está bien. Es sólo que no creo que dijeras antes mi nombre alguna vez. De hecho, me gusta en cierto modo.

- Hermione pues, ábrelo ahora. Por favor, merlín, no puedo creer que esté así de nervioso. Y espero que no esperes nada grande.

Hermione retiró lentamente y con cuidado la cinta y el papel, observando al rubio cambiarse de un pie a otro. Por fin, abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía ser una camiseta muggle muy grande. Sujetándolo para poder leer las letras encantadas en la parte frontal soltó una carcajada – Oh, mis dioses, malfoy, oh, lo siento Draco, yo, mirad todos- Y la colocó sobre su jersey para que todos pudieran leerlo.

"Mis padres pueden ser Muggles, ¡pero conseguí más Extraordinarios en los EXTASIS que Malfoy!"

Cuando la risa remitió, Hermione abrazó a un muy avergonzado Draco y le besó en la mejilla.

- Es un poco tarde pero el sentimiento es sincero.

- Gracias. Es increíble. Lo llevaré en la reunión.

- ¿Es este año?

- Oh, sí. Lo celebran cada siete años.

- Está todo en 'Hogwarts, la Historia' – Añadió Ron, irónicamente.

- Y el siguiente – Continuó Draco – Éste es para ti, Harry.

Harry tomó la caja y lo miró con recelo - ¿Debería tener miedo?

- Eso quisieras tú. Ábrelo ya.

A diferencia de Hermione, Harry abría los regalos como un niño. Romper el papel, la cinta rota, los ojos completamente abiertos. Si es posible, se hicieron aún más grandes cuando vio lo que había en la caja.

- ¡SÍ! Oh, mis dioses, oh mis… Draco, ¿cómo sabías esto?

Sus amigos estaban todos intentando echarle un vistazo, pero incluso el más cercano no vio nada especial en el robot blanco y negro de aspecto humano.

- ¿Qué es, amigo? – Preguntó Ron - ¿Una muñeca?

- Es un 'Robosapien', Ron. Es un robot por control remoto que funciona con baterías – Explicó Harry – Fue diseñado por astronautas y fue el juguete más popular en una ocasión, Mi primo Dudley tuvo uno cuando tenía unos 8 o 9 años. Quería uno con desesperación pero sólo conseguí…

- Ropa de segunda mano – Terminó Draco.

- Pero cómo…

- Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ahora mismo hay un regalo más que entregar.

Respirando hondo y esperando que esto fuera bien, se giró hacia Ron.

- Ron, espero poder llamarte Ron porque si te llamo Weasley todos los de la habitación excepto Harry me van a responder – Era evidente para todos incluido Harry que Draco estaba muy nervioso – Quiero… Quiero… Oh, demonios – Dijo con timidez – Ron, esto es para toda la familia Weasley. Viene con más disculpas de las que podría contar yo.

Ron aceptó el paquete que Draco le ofreció y lo abrió. Parecía ser varios documentos, algunos de aspecto muy oficial – Ahora estoy asustado Mal... em, Draco ¿Qué hago con todo esto?

- Bueno, probablemente deberías leer primero el pergamino de encima y seguiremos desde ahí.

Ron rompió el lacre de cera que llevaba el sello de la familia Malfoy, desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer. Sus ojos se fueron agrandando y su boca se iba abriendo. Cuanto más leía más abiertos se hacían sus ojos y empezó a temblar un poco.

En cierto momento, abrió un gran sobre y echó un vistazo en el interior. Una honda inspiración fue todo lo que se oyó en un minuto, luego por fin – Bill – Graznó - ¿Bill?

- ¿Qué es Ron? ¿Qué pasa? – Bill se puso al lado de su hermano más pequeño.

- Tú eres el banquero. Dime si esto dice lo que creo que es.

George les interrumpió – Sólo léelo para nosotros, Bill. No podemos resistir el suspense.

Bill, quien había empezado a leer la carta, estaba casi tan atónito como su hermano. Después de un momento, respirando profundamente empezó a leer en voz alta.

"Es conocido que en este día 22 de Diciembre, 2004, las siguientes acciones han sido tomadas.

Punto Número Uno: Un fondo benéfico ha sido fundado para auxiliar a aquellos que siguen sufriendo los efectos de la Gran Guerra Mágica. Se tiene la intención de que, en parte, el fondo sea usado para financiar el nuevo orfanato mágico aquí descrito. Los usos adicionales tendrán que ser decididos por el consejo de fideicomisarios, el cual consistirá en los miembros adultos de la familia Weasley. Los fideicomisarios pueden nombrar a otros a su discreción que estimen idóneos para el propósito.

Punto Número Dos: La organización será conocida como la Fundación Arthur y Molly Weasley"

Un jadeo audible recorrió la habitación.

"Punto Número Tres: Todos los documentos para crear esta fundación están adjuntados aquí y sólo necesitan las firmas oportunas para ser registrados en el Ministerio.

Punto Número Cuatro: Un cheque con la suma de veinte millones de galeones está adjuntado para abrir el fondo"

En ese punto, aquellos que no estaban sentados ya, incluyendo Ron y Bill, lo encontraron necesario.

"Punto Número Cinco: El lugar conocido como Mansión Malfoy, incluyendo sus jardines y terrenos de juego, han sido donados como el nuevo emplazamiento para el Hogar Mägico de Huérfanos. En el caso de que en algún momento ya no haya necesidad de tal facilidad, los fideicomisarios pueden decidir por un uso más adecuado.

Atestiguado y debidamente juramentado por…"

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Draco miraba cara por cara intentando determinar si estaban ofendidos o sorprendidos o, los dioses no lo permitan, dispuestos a echarle por su arrogancia.

Entonces todos los Weasley empezaron a hablar, o más bien a farfullar, a la vez. Finalmente fue Ginny quien se levantó y dio un paso delante – Draco, creo que, al menos espero, lo que mis hermanos y yo estamos intentando decir es, gracias. Has honrado a nuestros padres, resuelto una necesidad que es muy importante para la familia entera, especialmente Harry, y nos has confiado más dinero del que podríamos haber visto alguna vez.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de repente al darse cuenta de cuántas veces había acosado a esta mujer por la situación financiera de su familia.

- Es una broma, Malfoy – Entonces en un movimiento que nadie se esperó, puso sus brazos alrededor de él y le abrazó fuertemente – Gracias, Draco – Susurró.

Ron miró a Harry – Parece que te debo una disculpa. Probablemente muchas después de siete años. Parece que lo supiste desde el primer momento.

Harry sonrió, pero le respondió Draco – No te sientas mal, Ron. Yo tampoco lo supe hasta anoche.

Harry alzó la vista buscando los ojos del hombre a quien amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Me siento mal porque no tengo nada para ti, Draco. Si hubiera sabido que venías…

- ¿De qué estás hablando Harry? Ya me diste algo.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Mira – Y se metió la mano en otro bolsillo de su ropa y sacó varios paquetes pequeños envueltos en verde y plata.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto que el blanco de sus ojos podía verse alrededor de la montura de sus gafas - ¿Son aquéllos…?

- Los mismos.

- ¿Nunca los abriste?

- Claro que no. Quería que estuvieras cuando lo hiciera.

- No puedo creerlo. Pero, espera, no vas a abrir ésos ahora. Aquí no.

- Claro que sí. Sólo déjame desencogerlos primero.

- Pero no puedes, Draco. Por favooooor…

- ¿Por qué no, Harry?

Ahora Harry estaba completamente ruborizfado – Porque son regalos de un chico de diecisiete años para su primer novio. Y porque se suponía que iban a ser abiertos en mi habitación, sólo tú y yo allí. Y porque algunos de ellos parecen tan tontos ahora y otros, bueno… oh, dioses, estaré taaaan avergonzado si lo haces ¿Por favor, Draco?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de crear una situación muy difícil para un Slytherin, verdad? Por una parte, puedo avergonzarte mucho y siempre es tan divertido verte retorcerte. Si, por otra parte, no los abro aquí como has pedido, de hecho estás prometiéndome un momento íntimo más adelante. Es un interrogante de gran magnitud.

- Estás sonriendo. Ni siquiera estás sonriendo con suficiencia, estás sonriendo de verdad.

- Bueno, tengo cosas por las que sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer sobre, erm, ésos?

- El hombre de negocios en mi interior dice que abrirlos más tarde es la mejor inversión a largo plazo y promete un rendimiento más alto.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Ron quien había estado allí todo el rato.

- Significa, hermanito – Dijo George – Que planea mantener sus recursos…

- Hasta que maduren – Terminó Fred.

- Así que, ¿no va a abrirlos ahora?

- Cierto.

- Qué capullo.

Los niños habían sido llamados para recoger sus platos y volvieron a la sala de juegos a comer. Los adultos se sentaron alrededor en pequeños grupos para charlar, en su mayor parte sobre la Fundación Arthur y Molly Weasley y el orfanato. Draco había acorralado a Hermione y le había pedido que investigara el currículo – Ese lugar es de lo peor tanto como colegio como entorno vital – Le contó.

Bill se había acercado a Draco para preguntarle su opinión en inversiones para el capital del fondo – Tengo toda la confianza de que con tus años de experiencia en Gringotts combinados con el sentido para los negocios de Fred y George serán más que adecuados para mantener llenas las arcas, Bill. Si quieres consultármelo, estaré contento de hacerlo, pero no en Solsticio – Bill se alejó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Por fin, Harry pudo acorralar a Draco a solas en la cocina, lejos de la muchedumbre. Mirando en aquellos familiares ojos grises, casi tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta, la única pregunta.

- Draco, no sé qué te ha pasado y no necesito saberlo. Pero hay una cosa que… que tengo que saberlo. Tengo que preguntártelo porque no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. No creo que pueda. Draco, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora?

- Un hombre muy sabio me dijo, hace muy poco de hecho – 'El futuro es imposible de predecir con certeza' No puedo decirte qué ocurrirá ahora, Harry. Sólo puedo decirte qué quiero que ocurra. Quiero pasear alrededor del lago contigo cogidos de la mano. Quiero construir una nueva vida contigo. Quizás adoptar más niños una vez éstos estén en el colegio. Si pudiera cambiar una cosa en mi vida, Harry, ésta sería haber aparecido en tu habitación la última noche hace siete años. No estuve allí para celebrarlo contigo, decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, y cuánto te amaba. No estuve allí para abrazarte y decirte que eras mucho más que el héroe del mundo mágico, que eras simplemente Harry, y que eras más de lo que alguien podía desear o necesitar.

Harry vio que los ojos de Draco se llenaban de lágrimas y dijo – Creía que los Malfoy no lloran.

Draco sorbió las lágrimas - ¿De dónde conseguiste esa idea tan anticuada?

- Entonces, ¿quieres volver aquí después del orfanato?

- Eso estaría bien.

- Entonces podríamos seguir desde ahí ¿Qué tal eso?

- Estaría bien, Harry. Es más de lo que había esperado. Pero ya sabes que acabo de regalar mi casa.

- Idiota.

- Tonto.

Los estómagos estaban completamente llenos y todos estaban poniéndose sus capas para el viaje al orfanato cuando uno de los chicos, creía que Evan, vino apresuradamente del salón.

- ¡PAPÁ! Es el tío Neville. Está llamando por la chimenea.

- Me pregunto qué querrá.

- Quiere hablar con el Sr. Malfoy.

Las cabezas se giraron. Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy nunca se habían hablado.

- Esto tengo que verlo.

Draco se arrodilló delante de la chimenea para mirar a la cara del sanador.

- ¿Supongo que estás allí?

- Sí, y es como sospechabas. La pequeña está gravemente enferma y las pociones que adquirieron sus padres están caducadas. Debería estar en San Mungo.

- Entonces supongo que hay que llevarla allí.

- Lo he intentado, pero sus padres dicen que no pueden…

- Sé lo que están diciendo sus padres. Déjame hablar con su padre.

Después de un poco de revuelo, la cabeza de Albert Prine apareció en las llamas.

- Sr. Malfoy - Jadeó - ¿Qué…?

- No hay tiempo para discutir, Prine. Tu hija necesita estar en el hospital y es a donde va a llevarla Sr. Longbottom. No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, ya está resuelto. Por ahora, vas a centrarte sólo en tu hija. Necesitará tu fuerza. El lunes, vendrás a mi despacho y renegociaremos tu hipoteca. Si no me equivoco, puedo ser capaz de usar mi influencia para obtener trabajo para ti y para tu mujer en las instalaciones del nuevo orfanato, pero podemos discutirlo más adelante.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Sr. Prine?

- Um, ¿Señor? Si pudiera, me gustaría saber si mi mujer o yo podríamos ir con mi hija al hospital.

- Por supuesto que podéis. Todos pueden irse. El Sr. Longbottom os verá a todos ¿Y Albert?

- ¿Señor?

- Feliz Solsticio.

- Gracias, señor.

Mientras se daba la vuelta desde la chimenea, vio a Harry Potter apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándole con una ceja levantada – Ni siquiera preguntaré qué fue eso – Dijo.

- Gracias.

El viaje al orfanato fue un gran éxito. Se les encomendó a los chicos Weasley más mayores y Potter la tarea de llevar los regalos y pudieron ver de primera mano las caras de los niños cuando colocaron los paquetes brillantemente envueltos delante de ellos.

Al principio la directora estaba un poco despistada pero unas palabras de 'Sr. Harry Potter' le aclaró las cosas.

Draco observaba la habitación con atención mientras los regalos eran abiertos y pronto vio lo que esperaba.

Mientras Victor Crabbe miraba feroz al pequeño niño que apretaba su nuevo juguete contra su pecho, vio aparecer una sombra entre ellos. Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de un hombre rubio muy alto.

Mirando hacia abajo, Draco vio los ojos tan parecidos a los de su antiguo amigo y por un instante sólo le miró - ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito? – Preguntó.

- Victor Crabbe, señor – Contestó el muchacho intentando con esfuerzo mantener su fachada del chico más malo del colegio.

- Bien, Víctor, me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, quizás hayas oído sobre mí.

La joven cara pasó de la intimidación al temor reverencial en segundos – S-sí, señor.

- Tu hermano Vincent era uno de mis mejores amigos en el colegio, Víctor ¿Sabías eso?

- Sí, señor, le recuerdo de cuando era pequeño.

- Víctor, acabas de recibir diez regalos. Ésos además del que recibiste esta mañana y el que ya quitaste de este muchacho deberían ser bastantes, ¿no crees?

- Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor.

- Muy bien, Victor. Ahora vete a jugar con tus amigos y por tu propio bien te sugiero que dejes de intimidar a los niños más pequeños. No querrás estar arrastrando cadenas con sus caras alrededor por toda la eternidad, ¿verdad?

Aunque totalmente desconcertado, el joven Crabbe sacudió su cabeza y se alejó con rapidez. Draco despidió a los dos hombres que todavía parecían guardias, y volvió al lado de Harry – Bueno, eso está mejor.

- ¿Cadenas, Draco? Creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

- Sí, pero no ahora.

Después del banquete (el cual incluyó a los Weasley y Potter a pesar de sus protestas acerca de estar ya llenos) Ginny Weasely, la portavoz electa para la nueva fundación, contó a los extasiados niños que pronto se mudarían a una nueva 'casa' con su propio campo de Quidditch y una piscina y muchas habitaciones estupendas. Huelga decir que no hubo objeciones. La directora (Draco había decidido que Matrona era un nombre mejor) empezó a interrumpir pero una mirada de Harry la hizo callar enseguida.

Mientras estaban a punto de empezar las películas (algo llamado 'El Señor de los Anillos') Draco se llevó a Harry a un lado – Tengo una cosa más que hacer hoy. No me llevará mucho tiempo. Volveré antes de que acabe la película.

- Oh – Dijo Harry mirando a sus zapatos.

- Puedes venir también si quieres.

- Me gustaría – Respondió con un destello de ojos verdes y una sonrisa brillante.

- Sujétate entonces – Y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del familiar cuerpo y aparecieron.

La calle, en el exterior del Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades Mägicas, estaba desierta. Los dos hombres encontraron con rapidez el camino hacia la entrada y fueron dirigidos a la sala que buscaban. Junto a la entrada vieron a una familia agrupada alrededor de una cama sosteniendo a una niña pequeña. Sus caras gastadas estaban llenas de preocupación.

El medimago alzó la vista desde un lado de la cama y al ver a los visitantes se dirigió a la puerta – Ella estará bien – Dijo en voz baja. Luego mirando a los dos hombres levantó una ceja - ¿Le importaría a alguien explicarme qué, en nombre de Merlín, está pasando?

- Luego, Neville – Empezó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por un chillido desde dentro de la habitación. Volviéndose para mirar a la cama, vieron que la niña empezaba a moverse y observaron cómo se abrían sus ojos.

- ¿D… dónde estoy? - Preguntó.

Estás en el hospital, cielo.

- Pero…

- Todo está bien. Estabas muy enferma, pero ahora vas a estar bien.

- ¿Qué día es? - Preguntó.

- Es Solsticio, cariño - Contestó su madre - El mejor Solsticio incluso.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Sí, Ellen?

- Mamá, tuve un sueño. Y había un hombre en mi sueño. Era muy viejo y tenía una barba blanca y gafas. Llevaba ropa púrpura con estrellas y lunas y me cogía de la mano y me hablaba.

- ¿Qué te dijo, bebé?

- No recuerdo la mayoría. Me dijo que no me acordaría. Pero me dijo que había algo que debía decirles a ellos.

- ¿A quíén, Ellen?

- A esos hombres - Contestó la niña mirando a Draco y Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas qué era?

La pequeña asintió suavemente y miró a los dos hombres cogidos de la mano en la puerta. Luego, como el ángel en el que casi se convirtió, sonrió dulcemente y en una voz muy suave dijo:

- Los Dioses nos bendicen, a todos.

**EPÍLOGO  
**

**  
Nochevieja, 2004**

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban sentados hombro con hombro con sus espaldas contra la cabecera de una cama de matrimonio en una habitación del segundo piso de una casa en Gimmauld Place. Una pila ordenada de papel verde perfectamente doblado y una pila de cinta plateada se hallaba a su lado.

Sobre el edredón nórdico que cubría sus piernas había un extraño surtido de artículos que Draco Malfoy consideraba que eran los regalos más maravillosos que había recibido alguna vez.

- Son perfectos, Harry, no deberías haber estado avergonzado para nada.

- Claro – Dijo Harry, ruborizándose – Como si quisiera que mis niños me vieran regalándole a mi novio un tanga de raso verde y pantalones de piel de dragón.

- La camiseta es interesante.

- Tampoco estoy seguro de que "Soy el Juguete Sexual de Harry Potter' " sea exactamente la imagen que quiero que tengan de ti.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es una imagen de la que estoy bastante orgulloso. Trabajé duro por esa imagen, ¿sabes?

- Sí que lo hiciste, amor.

- Aunque los anillos son preciosos - Dijo examinando la banda entretejida de oro amarillo y blanco en su mano.

- Podemos comprar algo mucho más bonito ahora.

- Absolutamente no. Bueno, de acuerdo, puedes comprarme algo más bonito si quieres, pero nunca me quitaré esto, no importa lo que pase.

- El caramelo está un poco rancio.

- Apuesto que sí. No puedo creer que lo intentaras ¿Y qué diablos te hizo pensar que necesitábamos una poción mantenerlo-en-alto a los diecisiete años? Algo más como hacerlo-bajar-para-que-podamos-ir-a-clase habría sido útil.

- Parecía gracioso en ese momento.

- El poema es encantador, Harry. Quiero enmarcarlo y ponerlo en la pared.

- No.

- ¿Por favor?

- No. Es ñoño y ni siquiera rima.

- Es perfecto. No puedo creer que me dieras una foto mágica donde sales desnudo. No es que le ponga objeciones, sabes. Es sólo que no es propio de ti.

- Tenía diecisiete años.

- Y no puedo creer lo que hace cuando se mueve.

Silencio.

- ¿Esta foto la hizo Creevey?

- Dioses, no. Era un temporizador automático. Y tampoco puedes colgar eso en la pared.

Draco resopló - Como si fuera a compartir una foto de tu delicioso cuerpo desnudo con alguien más, Harry.

Silencio.

- Esto es tan maravilloso, Harry. No puedo creer que me llevara tanto tiempo comprender lo que me estaba perdiendo.

- Entonces, ¿vas a contarme qué ocurrió?

- ¿Ocurrir el qué?

- Ya sabes, el cambio repentino y todo eso.

- Ah, bueno, es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo.

- De acuerdo entonces, empieza con un pato a medio comer que se convirtió en un áspid.

- En realidad esto va a ser largo, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que sí.

- Entonces mantén este pensamiento. Voy a conseguir otra botella de champán y estaré de vuelta.

- No me voy a ninguna parte, amor. Créeme. Me llevó demasiado tiempo llegar aquí en primer lugar.

Y aquí se acabó la traducción, espero que disfruten con su lectura tanto como yo al traducirla. Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado con vuestros comentarios, han significado mucho para mí, más de lo que creen.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año 2006


End file.
